Super 8: In The Eyes Of Farrah
by Mrs.1DJessup
Summary: Farrah Jackson is the only girl in the group, until they make friends with Alice. She thought her summer would be spent having fun with her friends, not being invaded by an Alien! Cary/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just to be clear, this is a CARY story. Ryan Lee rules! Just saw the "Titanium" Music video! *Fangirl Squeal* Ryan is so HOT! XD**

**P.S., pretend Cary is taller in this story. Like, Joe tall. I don't want anyone to be mad about this, I just made him a little taller. **

**I also made Cary's last name be Grant. So, his name is Cary Grant. And he is in NO way related to actor Cary Grant. I made his last name start with a G, because I noticed in one scene of the movie, the initials CG are on his back pack. Look really closely during the scene where they go to save Alice, and Joe asks if he has any sparklers. They show him opening his backpack to get the sparkler, and there is a CG across the front of it.**

**Oh, and they are all 14. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's.**

Chapter 1.

Farrah P.O.V.

Sadness. That's what I felt at the moment, staring out of the window at the sad boy sitting on an old swing set.

Here I am at Joe Lamb, one of my best friends house, for an after funeral service. His mother, Elizabeth recently died in a terrible accident at the mill where she worked.

"His mom's not a zombie." I was brought out of my thoughts by Preston.

"Yeah but she's dead, shithead." I rolled my eyes at Charles and Preston, twirling a piece of my hair. My waist length, wavy blonde hair was pulled back by a black headband, to match my long sleeved, knee length black dress and 2 inch black heels. When I heard Cary say something about the food tasting pretty good, and Charles agreeing, I glared at them and smacked them both on the back of their heads.

"God! Is that seriously how you guys are going to act? For gods sake! We should be trying to make Joe feel better, or something that doesn't involve arguing over the movie, at a service for Joe's mother!" I whispered loud enough so only the boys could hear. Their eye's all widened at my little outburst, before they all looked down, silently saying I was right.

"Lucy! Get down!" Our heads snapped over to Joe's dad, Jack pulling their dog off of a family member. "Has anyone seen Joe?" He asked, then went into the other room. I looked at the guys and sighed.

"I'll be back." Turning on my heel, I politely made my way through the crowd of people to the front door.

"Where are you going Farrah?" Cary called from behind me. I knew the guys were watching me with confused looks, but I ignored them.

Closing the front door behind me, I walked down the stairs and to Joe.

"Joe?" I called gently, taking a step into the snow covered yard. His head snapped up and I could see dry tear stains on his cheeks. He said nothing and patted the swing next to him. I slowly approached him, my heels digging into the snow. Once I was close enough, I sat next to him. I sat there completely silent, letting him know that I was here if he needed me. A black and yellow car pulled up and Louis Dainard stepped out. We watched him go up and into the house. I looked back down at the ground once he disappeared into the front door.

"She loved winter." I looked up from the ground once Joe finally spoke.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Mom, she loved winter. She said that it was her favorite season because of Christmas, and getting to see all of her family." He finally looked up at me, tears leaving his eyes, and a small smile on his face. "We would always sit on the couch and drink hot chocolate, looking out at the snow falling. Everything was always so calm, and we were a happy family, mom, dad and I." I smiled sadly back at him, letting out a single tear of my own.

Just then, we heard shouting coming from the house, and Jack appeared, forcing Louis Dainard out and into the back of his police car.

"I'll be back soon Joseph." Jack said without emotion, then took off down the road with Dainard. I looked back to a sighing Joe.

"We should probably go inside, your going to catch a cold with only that dress on." Joe said. I grabbed his shoulders and he glanced at me.

"You need me more than I need to be warm." I whispered, then pulled him into a brotherly hug. At first he just stood there, but then he hugged me tightly back, and I felt his tears dripping onto my shoulder.

"I miss her." He whispered.

"I know, I know." I cooed gently, motherly instincts kicking in. I stood there with him for a long time, hugging him tighter each time he let out choked sob's or hiccups. I was the only girl in our group, so I was the one the boys came to when they had problems, and didn't want the other guys to see them cry. And the other way around, when I'm sad or something, I go to them.

"You ok now?" I asked when he pulled away. Wiping at his eyes, he nodded and sat back down on the swing.

"Yeah, thanks Fi." A small smile appeared on both of our face's at my nickname. Cary randomly called my Fi one day, and it stuck.

"Alright. Come in once you get to cold." I told him. He let out a little laugh and I kissed his forehead like a sister would, then trudged threw the snow to the driveway. I noticed Cary, Preston, Martin and Charles staring out the window. Once they noticed I caught them looking, they immediately turned and left the window. I rolled my eyes and walked to the front door. Glancing back at Joe one more time, I saw him snap his mothers locket shut, so I entered the house, gently closing the door behind me.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER…**

"_You got me running, _

_going out of my mind._

_You got me thinking that_

_I'm wasting my time_

_Don't bring me down,_

_No no no no no, oh woo whooo!I'll tell you once more,_

_Before I get off the floor_

_Don't bring me down._"

I hummed to Elo's "Don't bring me down" as I walked out of Lillian middle school. I waved to some of my cheerleading friends, and stuffed my asthma inhaler and emergency shot into my backpack. Yes, I have asthma and I cheerlead. The asthma makes it hard sometimes, but I manage. I saw Joe walking a little bit ahead of my, so I ran to his side.

"Hey Joe!" I greeted cheerfully. He jumped, then grinned.

"God Farrah! You scared the crap out of me!" He shoved me playfully. I laughed and shoved him back. My hair was pulled into a long braid over my right shoulder, and I'm still in my cheerleading outfit. It was our school colors, white and blue. Sleeveless top that cut off 3 inch's below my chest, revealing my stomach, thigh length skirt, and sneakers.

School had just let out for the summer, so we were going to be working on Charles movie more. I helped with the costumes and camera.

"Oh my god. That was the longest day ever. Here." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Charles came to stand in between Joe and I, handing us both scripts.

"What's this?" I asked, flipping through the papers.

"New scene. Check it out."

"Detective Hathaway has a wife now?" Joe asked, confused.

"I don't know. I think it might make a better movie. I need a better story line and production value." Charles told us.

"Hey! Guys!" I looked up and my smile got bigger as Cary ran over to us and stood next to me. "Hey guys. Martin barfed all over his locker today. It was the grossest one yet!" He exclaimed. I giggled while Charles gave him a look.

"Oh my god! Shut up!" Charles told Cary, earning a smack to his forehead from me. Cary smiled at me, then noticed what I was wearing.

"Nice outfit, Fi." He smirked, gesturing to my exposed stomach. I smacked the back of his head and looked to the side to hide my blush. Ok, so I LIKE like Cary, but only Joe knows. Cary rubbed his head and looked over at Joe, not noticing my red cheeks.

"I have never seen so many colors in my life. So, who's gonna play the wife? Jen?" Joe asked.

"No way. I told you what she did with my top hat."

"What wife?" Cary asked, lost.

"Alice Dainard." Charles said, and I noticed Joe freeze for a second, before running after us. We walked to the little candy store in town and right up to the gumball machine's.

"I was returning that book on codes and ciphers. She was in the silent reading section, and I asked her if she'd play Hathaway's wife." Charles told us, putting his change into the gumball machine.

"Wait. You talked to Alice Dainard, really?" Joe asked, smiling a little. I smirked, knowing he had a crush on her.

"Your not supposed to talk at all in the silent reading section. It's for silent reading." Cary teased Charles.

"Shut up. She said yes. We're filming tonight, and she's driving."

"Driving? Driving where?" I asked, following them into the shop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, are we gonna blow up some firecrackers?" I asked Cary as we walked down our street. Cary and I have been next door neighbors since we were toddlers, and our mom's are good friends. He turned and smirked at me, excitement in his eyes.

"Duh!" He exclaimed, sliding his backpack off his shoulder and opening it. It was just me and Cary since Joe went to Charles house, after Charles reminded us a thousand times to be on time at midnight.

"I still don't know how you were able to keep those hidden the entire school year." I laughed as some of them spilled out into the grass of my front yard. He shrugged and we bent down to grab them.

"Our teachers were real dumbass's." He said, stuffing them back into his bag. I giggled and handed another box of sparklers to him. When he grabbed them, I glanced down at his bandaged hand, and sighed. That was the only reason I didn't want to do firecrackers. Cary noticed me staring at his hand, and nudged my shoulder playfully.

"Hey, it'll be fine. We'll be really careful." He told me as we stood straight up. We were the same height. I sighed again, thinking about the last time we set off firecrackers.

_FLASH BACK:_

"_Come on Fi! Give me the lighter!" Cary demanded, chasing me around his back yard. I giggled and ran faster. I had taken his lighter away after he went to set off another firecracker. He had already set off 15 in the past 4 minutes!_

"_No! Not unless you promise no more firecrackers today!" I yelled over my shoulder. _

"_Oh come on! Just one more!" He pleaded. I let him chase me a little more, before I started to get tired._

"_Fine, but only one more!" I panted, plopping down into the grass. He took it from me and grabbed a firecracker. I took deep breaths. _

"_Here we go!" He exclaimed, and blew yet another firecracker to hell. I pulled my knees to my chest and dug threw my purse. _

"_Hey Cary!" I yelled, realizing my inhaler was not in my purse. Cary jumped when I yelled and lit the lighter by accident, burning his hand._

"_Shit!" He cursed, dropping the lighter on the ground. "Damnit Fi! Why did you…..!" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed I was having a hard time breathing._

"_Farrah! Are you ok?" He panicked, rushing over to me. I shook my head no._

"_I need my inhaler, but it's not in my purse." I told him, laying my head in-between my knees. Cary rubbed my back gently, looking all around._

"_Where was the last place you set your purse down?" _

"_Patio." Was all I said. Cary walked over there and began searching. I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing._

"_Do you see it?" I called, getting dizzy._

"_No, it's not…. Ah ha! Found it!" I heard him exclaim. A second later, my inhaler was being forced into my hands. I opened my eyes and sent Cary a thankful smile, then let my inhaler do it's magic. Cary gently rubbed my back again, keeping me calm._

"_Better?" He asked once I pulled my mouth away and put my inhaler back in my purse._

"_Much. Thank you Cary." I smiled at him, then kissed his cheek. He flushed bright red and gave a little smile._

"_A-anytime." He stuttered, making me giggle. Only then did I remember he got burned, and grabbed his right hand. Sure enough, it was bright red and bleeding a little._

"_Oh gosh Cary! I'm sorry!" I gasped, carefully inspecting his hand._

"_Sorry for what?" We both stood up, and I looked at his confused face._

"_It's my fault you got burned." I said sadly. He squeezed my hand and shook his head._

"_No it's not Fi. I'm the moron who didn't even realize my best friend was having an asthma attack." He told me with a sheepish smile. I laughed a little and grabbed my purse, flinging it over my shoulder. I then dragged him into his house._

"_What are you doing?" He asked as I threw my purse down on his kitchen counter. I pulled him over to the sink and turned the fosset on Luke warm._

"_I'm stopping your hand from getting infected." And with that, I forced his burned hand under the water. _

"_Jesus!" He winced, pulling his hand to his chest. I frowned and got some soap from the soap dispenser on the kitchen counter._

"_Sorry, should have told you it would hurt." I apologized, rubbing the soap together in my hands._

"_You think?" He said in a "Duh!" tone, but he still smiled. I rolled my eyes and reached for his hand. My mom was a nurse at the hospital, and she teaches me first aid all the time._

"_I said sorry! Now, give me your hand." He backed up a little and shook his head no, like a five year old._

"_I don't think so! That's gonna burn like hell." I sighed and gave him my puppy dog look._

"_Yes it will, but it needs to be cleaned, or it'll get infected. Please Cary? Please?" I pouted, puffing out my bottom lip. He glared at me._

"_Stop that!" He commanded. I just blinked my eyes really fast and made whimpering noise's. With a defeated sigh, he stomped back over to me. "Fine, you win!" He said dramatically. I grinned and gently took his hand._

"_Yay! Like I said, this is gonna burn, but only for a few seconds." I reassured him. He nodded and let me run his hand under the water. I apologized every time he flinched or cursed, carefully rubbing the soap all over his hand. Finally, he seemed to calm down, and I felt his hand un-tense in mine._

"_You know, I can wash my own hands." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and stayed quiet. Letting go of his hand, I dried my own off._

"_Keep running your hand under the water for a few more seconds." I told him, pulling my hair back into a bun. I heard Cary let out a slight gasp once he saw my neck, or more like it, the bruise on my neck._

"_What the hell is that?" He asked, anger in his voice. I shrugged and then dried his hand off._

"_My dad got angry again." I stated simply. He sighed and I looked up at him._

"_Farrah, you have to tell someone!" He exclaimed, sitting in a kitchen chair. I pulled some medical gauze out of one of the cabinets and sat in the chair next to him._

"_I told you." I wrapped his hand in the bandage like gauze, ripping it with my teeth._

"_I mean like your mom, Fi." My head shot up and my eyes went wide._

"_No! I already told you why I cant do that! If he ever found out I told my mom, he would attack her, or Sadie." I exclaimed, my eyes watering at the thought of my mother or little sister getting hurt just because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "And it's a miracle that he hasn't found out that you know!" I added, standing up and putting the gauze away once his hand was taken care of. He came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder._

"_Alright, fine. Just, please be careful." He begged. I nodded and he hugged me. I hugged back and sighed. My dad doesn't beat me constantly like some other kids, but when he's drunk or angry enough, he does some pretty good damage. And, he always threatens me, saying if I tell anyone, he'll hurt mom or my sister. _

_Pulling away from our hug, I gave Cary a little smile._

"_Does your hand feel better?" I asked. He nodded and shot me a smile._

"_It's funny how you know exactly where everything in my house is." He said, examining his hand. I grinned and sat back down._

"_I've been in here enough." I told him. Cary and I spent the rest of the day hanging out, talking and watching T.V._

_END FLASHBACK._

I was brought out of my thoughts by Cary talking again.

"I promise not to burn myself this time." I laughed and nodded.

"Alright, lets go!" I said, jogging up to my house, Cary behind me. I opened the door and let Cary in.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted, closing the door and dragging Cary behind me into the kitchen. I found mom, Nancy, at the kitchen sink, washing her hands.

"Hey sweetie, hello Cary." She smiled warmly at us, turning the water off.

"Hey Mrs. Jackson." Cary smiled and waved. Mom gestured to the two plates sitting on the kitchen table.

"I figured you'd both be hungry. Dig in!" Mom wiped her hands with a towel, while Cary grinned and went for one of the sandwiches. Mom laughed as Cary began to devour his food and I rolled my eyes, taking the seat next to him.

"Thanks mom." She smiled and leaned against the counter top.

"So, how was the last day of school?" She asked, letting her hair out of it's tight bun.

"Mphtwsbrng!" Cary said with his mouth full. I flicked his forehead and he glared playfully at me.

"It was ok, I guess. Boring, like every other day." I answered, then bit into my own sandwich. Mom smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Alright then. I'm going to go get cleaned up. You two have fun, and don't burn the house down." She sent a smile to Cary, who swallowed and gave a sheepish smile in return. Mom left the room and I heard her foot steps upstairs. After we finished our little snack, I quickly changed into long jeans and a baby blue tank top that showed like an inch of my stomach, then we took off into my backyard, where we spent 3 hours playing with firecrackers and just hanging out.

"Cary! Time for dinner!" Our heads snapped up and over to Cary's back yard, where his mother had the backdoor open and was waving him over. Cary sighed and turned to me.

"Gotta go. I'll come get you at midnight." He told me. I nodded and smiled.

"Ok, see you later." We grinned at each other before he turned and ran for his house. I watched him turn and wave, before disappearing inside. Sighing, I turned and walked into my own house. When my father Tom's voice rang out, I almost slammed my fingers in the door.

"Still hanging around that boy, I see." I took a deep breath and turned around to my father, a dirty look on my face.

"His name is Cary, and yes I hang out with him." Dad glared at me, and was about to say something when Sadie, my 10 year old sister, entered the room.

"Hey Farrah!" She threw her backpack onto the ground and gave me a huge hug. I smiled and hugged her back, glancing at my dad. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Hey Sadie, how was school?" I asked once she let go of me. She shrugged and sat down at the table.

"Stupid. I'm just glad it's summer now!" I laughed at my sisters excitement. Her short blonde hair was pulled into two little pig tails at her neck. Dad smiled at her and picked her up.

"So princess, how's about we go get some ice cream after dinner?" He asked. He treated her like a princess, and only acted like I was his daughter too when she or mom were around. Her eyes got wide with excitement and she squealed yes repeatedly. Just then mom walked in and kissed Sadie's head.

"I heard something about ice cream." Mom smiled, setting plates of food at the table. After washing our hands, we all sat down and talked about our days, dad pretending to care when I spoke.

30 minutes later after helping mom clean up, Sadie tugged at dad's sleeve.

"Can we go get ice cream now?" She whined. Dad ruffled her hair and laughed with mom, while I gave a small smile.

"Course we can kido. Go put your jacket on." Sadie clapped her hands and ran to the front door. Mom followed after her, laughing. Dad turned to me and gave me a look. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the counter.

"Don't worry, I'm not coming." I hissed, glaring at him. He let out a cold laugh.

"I couldn't care less. Oh, and I'm working tonight." He told me, turning around and leaving the room.

"Hallelujah." I whispered to myself. At least I wouldn't have to deal with him before I sneak out. Mom came back in the kitchen and gave me a confused look.

"Come on sweetie, we're leaving now." She had my jacket in her hand, and held it out to me. I faked a groan and clutched my stomach.

"I don't think I'm gonna go mom. I've got a really bad stomach ache." I scrunched up my face so it looked like I was in pain. She frowned and laid my jacket over the back of a chair. Putting her hand to my forehead, she looked concerned.

"You don't feel hot. Hhmm…. Do you want me to stay with you?" She asked, pushing my hair out of my face. I shook my head and gave a small smile.

"No mom, I'll be ok. I'll probably just go lay down and watch T.V." I told her, grabbing a cup and filling it with water.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to….." I cut her off.

"It's ok mom! I've got my medicine in my pocket. I'll be fine!" I laughed. She sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, we'll be back in a while." I nodded and she walked away. Once I heard the front door close, I grabbed my jacket and went upstairs. It was 7:00, so I plopped down on my bed and watched T.V.

They came back almost an hour later at 8:00, laughing and talking happily. Mom checked on me and I pretended to be asleep. After she left the room, I sat up against my headboard and grabbed a random book off my nightstand. At 8:30, I heard my dad leave for work, and smiled. I switched back and forth from reading to watching T.V. until my clock read 12:00.

"Charles to Farrah, you there?" Charles voice rang out of my little walkie-talkie. I got off my bed and pressed the talk button.

"This is she." I whispered so my mom wouldn't wake up.

"Ok, now don't…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Don't get caught. I know how it goes." I cut him off, rolling my eyes. I heard him huff and stifled a giggle.

"Whatever. Charles out." Turning off my walkie-talkie, I set it down on my nightstand. I re-did my braid and stuffed some pillows under my blankets incase mom checked up on me again.

_Clink! Clink!_

I pulled my jean jacket on and turned off my lamp. Quickly and quietly, I tip-toed over to my window. Cary was standing at the bottom of the oak tree outside my window looking up at me, pile of pebbles in his hand. Smiling, I pulled the window open and forced my left leg out first. Once it came into contact with the sturdy branch, I pulled my whole body out, and quietly shut the window.

Climbing down the tree, I heard Cary humming to "My Sharona" by "The Knack". Smiling to myself, I reached the branch closest to the ground, which hung 5 feet above the ground. Plopping my butt down on it, I reached my arms towards Cary. He rolled his eyes, but reached up and took my hands anyway. After he helped me down, I brushed of my pants and grinned at him.

"Thank you!" I said in a little girls voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Now lets go before Charles has a cow!" He took off down the road, me following close behind.

**Well? Was it good, or did it suck? Review! ^.^**

**Here is how I imagine my characters:**

**Farrah Jackson: Evan Rachel Wood. Look up "Thirteen" and imagine Farrah like that, except with longer, wavy hair and less make up.**

**Sadie Jackson: Madison Lintz. If you've ever seen the A.M.C. series "The Walking Dead", then Sadie looks like Sophia, and if you haven't, look it up.**

**Tom Jackson: Matt Damon. Now don't kill me, I'm a HUGE Matt Damon fan, but I just see him as Tom, so blegh.**

**Nancy Jackson: Rebecca De Mornay. Look up "Flipped" 2010, and she is Bryce's mother. That's how I see her, except for slightly longer hair.**

**There you have it. Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D Welcome 2012! Hope everybody had a great New Years Eve! I spent mine PARTYING! XD **

**Just wanted to say that this story will most likely always be in Farrah's P.O.V., maybe a few others thrown in every once in a while.**

**Watched Super 8 again earlier, and I just realized something else. After the train crash, where they discover Dr. Woodward. When Dr. Woodward first grabs the map out of Alice's hands, Cary grabs her hand and pull's her back! And, when Woodward first pulls the gun out, Cary pulls her behind him! :D I just thought that that was SOOOO CUTE! You see, I actually think Cary and Alice would be cute together, but I love Joe and Alice too. And, if Alice gets Joe, then I get Cary! XD (In my dreams) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. :P**

Chapter 2.

Farrah P.O.V.

We came to a stop once we found Martin, Preston and Charles sitting on the curb. I plopped down next to Martin, Cary next to me, then Preston and finally Charles. I pulled some bubble gum out of my jacket pocket and put a piece in my mouth.

"You know, some people with asthma cant have gum because it give's them stomach aches or sneezing fits." Martin randomly threw our there, and I rolled my eyes. The guys were always on my case about stuff like this. The others looked over and eyed the gum warily. I sighed loudly and put it back in my pocket.

"Jesus, I'm fine!" I gave them all exasperated looks. It's really sweet that they all care, but it gets REALLY annoying sometimes.

"I'm surprised that _you _don't have braces instead of Cary, what with all the gum and candy you eat." Preston said, changing the subject. Cary and I laughed. It was true, I almost always had gum, a lollipop, or some other kind of candy in my mouth. I blew a huge bubble and popped it obnoxiously on purpose to annoy him. Joe came down the road at that time, and I waved him over.

"Hey guys, and girl!" He greeted, sitting next to Charles. Once again, I rolled my eyes and Cary started to hum to "My Sharona" again.

"You, my little pretty one, my pretty one. When you gonna give me some time Sharona? Ooh you make my motor run, my motor run!" The guys all started singing, and Cary whipped his head all around.

"Gun it comin off of the line, Sharona!" I sang while standing up and spinning in circles, in the middle of the street, like a moron. The guys started laughing at me, and I stopped due to dizziness.

"Wait, so, guys, people are turning into zombies because of the chemical factory, right?" Martin asked, making us all groan.

"Oh, my god!" Cary groaned. I flicked Martin in the forehead, giggling when he gave me a dirty look.

"I don't see how the guy playing Detective Hathaway can ask where the zombies are coming from. Jesus." Charles said, annoyed. Joe handed him a twizzler, while eating his own.

"Well, technically, Hathaway hasn't even…."

"Shut up!" Charles said, throwing the twizzler at him. It smacked Martin in the face, and we all laughed.

"Was that a rock?" Martin asked. I choked on my gum from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry Smartin." Cary laughed, patting his back.

"It was a Twizzler!" Joe exclaimed, cracking up.

"Hey, where'd it go?" Martin asked. Just then, Joe stopped laughing and smiled.

"Hey, guys, look. Guys, look! Guys!" Joe pointed down the street, and I saw a yellow car with black strips down the middle coming towards us. I was still in the middle of the street, so I decided it would be a good time to go stand by Martin, since I didn't want to be run over.

"It's ok Smartin." Cary teased Martin some more as they stood up.

"Shut up." Martin said, Alice pulling up in front of us.

"Hey Alice." Charles greeted through the open window.

"Joe Lamb?" She asked, giving him a hard look.

"Yeah?" Joe asked, smiling at her.

"What the hell's he doing here?" Alice then turned the hard look to Charles.

"Make-up, sound and special effects." Charles told her, slightly confused.

"He's the Deputy's kid!" She exclaimed, not to happy.

"So what?"

"You knew that?" Joe cut Charles off, excited she knew who he was.

"Charles, I don't have a license. I can't drive with him." She dead panned, completely ignoring Joe.

"You want Joe to stay back? I guess…."

"It's too late! He's seeing me in the car right now!" She exclaimed, huffing and looking out the windshield.

"You can trust me. My dad will never know. I wont tell him anything." Joe said sincerely. She stared at him for a second.

"Get in." She sighed. Joe's smile came back immediately and we all piled into the car. Somehow, I was able to fit in-between Cary and Charles in the front, while Joe, Martin and Preston sat in the back. I did scoot closer to Cary though, giving Charles some more room.

"So, I wrote a couple new lines. Can I show you?" Charles asked once we were driving.

"What? New lines? Charles, do I have new lines?" Martin asked, annoyed.

"Do you know what would be great?" Charles completely ignored Martin, and looked at Alice. "Is if you could cry during the scene. Can you do that?" He asked her.

"No." She said, glancing at him. I heard Preston in the background talking about how he was impressed with her driving, and held in a laugh.

"You know the first place I'm gonna drive when I get my license? New Castle, Pennsylvania. Fireworks Capital of America." Cary told her. She ignored him completely and Joe leaned forward.

"Want one?" He held out a Twizzler. She turned and grabbed it quickly, then turned back to the road. Joe smiled when she took it.

"Wait, so, I don't have new lines, right? Because I just learned these." Martin asked again, only to be ignored again. Alice glanced back at Joe threw the mirror, and he tried to hide his grin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Guys, there's an electrical outlet up here." Charles yelled as he ran up onto the station porch.

"Of anything, why that?" Cary asked, going around to the trunk and opening it. I walked over and helped him pull out the camera and other supplies.

"Charles! Charles, man, do I have new lines or not? Oh! No!" Martin yelled as his script flew out of his hands.

"Well, you just lost all your new lines, Martin." Preston teased as we all laughed. I helped Cary and Joe bring up the camera and Joe's make-up supplies.

"Guys, this is going to be great!" Charles exclaimed excitedly as he checked out the landscape. "Get the lights and camera set up on that end, we'll shoot this direction first. Joe, get the mike plugged in and make sure that the new batteries are in the camera, before you do the make-up!"

"Okay, okay!" Joe and I shared a look and rolled our eyes at how bossy Charles can get. Alice kind of had an overwhelmed look on her face, so I walked over to her.

"Don't worry, they're always like this. You get used to it." I smiled and patted her shoulder. She smiled back and glanced at Joe.

"Always?" She asked. I nodded and looked around at the guys.

"Yep. That's my boys for ya!" We both laughed, and I had a feeling we were going to be good friends.

"I took apart two packs of cherry bombs and made my own M-80. Do you want to see it?" Cary asked Preston.

"Your obsession with fireworks, and I'm saying this as a friend, concerns me. And my mother." Preston said, adjusting the lens on the camera. I noticed Cary frown, so I kneeled next to him.

"Let me see it." I smiled. He looked up and smiled.

"Seriously?" I almost laughed at how hopeful he looked.

"Yeah! Get to it boy!" I held out my hand and grinned. He grinned back and handed it to me. I flipped it around in my hands and actually inspected it.

"Gnarly!" I commented, handing it back to him. I blushed when I realized just how close we were sitting, and stood up. I went and leaned against the old railing and watched everybody.

"Sweetheart, this is my job. I have no choice. It's nothing you need to worry about. What am I supposed to do? Go to Michigan with you? Sweetheart, this is my job." Martin was practicing his lines.

"Martin! I wrote a new line." Charles got up off the floor and raced over to him.

"What? No."

"What do you mean "No"? It's awesome. Okay, so, you know that part when…."

"I just finished memorizing this line."

"It's not gonna be hard…" I tuned out the rest of there bickering, and smiled when I saw Joe and Alice.

"Do you mind?" He asked, gesturing to the make-up and her face.

"No." she shook her head. His lips twitched up a little as he applied the make-up. Her hair kept blowing all around.

"Here, I'll…." She trailed off, tying her hair back into a bun. "There." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He smiled back, and I glanced back at Martin and Charles again.

"Look, it flows better. "Honey, I love you." "I love you, too." See? It flows."

"I know, but you keep changing things and making it more difficult for me."

"It's…Martin, it's simple. "I love you, too." It's like, four words." I giggled when Charles said I love you, cause it looked like he was actually saying it to Martin.

"My dad works at the mill." My head shot back over to Alice and Joe. I could have punched her for saying something so stupid, but shook it off. She didn't look like she meant to get him down. He stared at her for a few seconds.

"Could you close your eyes, please?" Alice shook her head, snapping out of their stare.

"Yeah." Joe smiled a little, bit I could see the sadness in his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, this scene is very emotional. Alice, Mrs. Hathaway really doesn't want her husband to keep investigating these zombie murders. You really hate it" Charles walked up to Martin and Alice.

"Yeah, I know. We read it. We get it." Alice cut in.

"God, I'm just directing." Charles looked half insulted, half hurt. Joe and I laughed a little, while Cary screwed with something behind us.

"Martin. Martin, get in position. You need to reassure her. Wait. Do you know what "reassure her" means?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Martin said, looking kind of confused.

"Okay. We're gonna shoot on Alice's side first. Okay, Preston, so, a few seconds after I say "action", I want you to walk over to the pay phone. You know, make the place look like it's busy. "Hello, Hello?". Charles demonstrated on the phone.

"I know what that looks like." Preston seemed a little insulted that Charles thought he didn't know.

_Crack! Boom! Crackle!_

"Holy Jesus!" I screamed as Cary set of fireworks right next to me. Charles slammed the phone on it's hook and stomped over.

"Asshole! Could you stop blowing shit up for two seconds and deal with the camera?" He asked, getting in Cary's face.

"God. Sorry, man!" Cary laughed, a somewhat apologetic grin on his face. Charles sighed and Cary shut the lighter with a _Click._

"Okay you guys, let's rehearse this. But remember, save the real performance for when we're filming." Alice and Preston nodded, and Charles backed up to the left of me, Cary in my right. "Here we go. Positions, and action!"

"_So, I'm going to stay here and investigate. I think it'd be safer if you left town for a couple of days." Martin._

"_John, I don't like it. This case. Theses murders." Alice._

"_Well, what am I supposed to do, go to Michigan with you?" Martin, and Preston walked up to the phone in the background._

"_Mackinac Islands beautiful this time of year." Alice._

"_Sweetheart, this is my job." Martin._

"_The dead coming back to life? I think your in danger." Alice._

"_I have no…I have no choice." Martin. _

"_You do have a choice. We all do." _Alice started to pretend to cry, her eyes watering and she sniffled a couple times. _"John, I've never asked you to stop. I've never asked you to give up, or walk away, but I'm asking you now. Please. For me. Don't go. Don't leave me. I need to know this isn't the last time I'm going to see you. I just love you so much." Alice. _I held in laughter as I watched Joe's eyes get bigger and bigger as she spoke.

"_I love you too." _Martin said after a second.

"Was that good?" Alice asked, looking at Charles. All the boys were stunned speechless by her amazing acting.

"Um..uh, yeah. Yeah, that was….that was great." Charles stuttered out. Preston blinked a couple of times behind her, and Martin wiped a tear from his eye.

The sound of a train horn in the distance startled us all out of our little trance's, and Charles ran to the end of the deck. He turned back around, excitement all over his face.

"Production value! Cary, you put film in the camera, right?"

"I didn't put it in." Cary said, and I laughed at Charles expression.

"What? Put it in! Put it in! Joe, get the mike ready! Go go go!" Everybody scrambled around, and Cary ripped open a box of film.

"Get in costume, costume, costume! Joe, Farrah, help her! Hurry up! Martin, get that tripod set up!" Joe and I raced over to Alice, and I helped her step into the dress. Joe applied last minute make-up touches and stepped back. I zipped up the dress in the back and patted her shoulder.

"Preston get in position!" Charles yelled at poor Preston.

"I will. I have to get the money."

"Go! Get these headphones ready! Martin, you know your lines! Hurry! Get that camera ready Go! Go!" He then turned to Cary.

"Shut up! We'll start on Alice and pan to the train, right?" Cary asked, but Charles ignored him. I sighed and helped Cary position the camera.

"Oh god, I hope we don't miss it!" Charles ran back over to towards us, and I raced over to the side to avoid him.

"Shut up! I am trying!" Cary screamed at him. Alice and I looked at each other and shared a laugh as she fixed her costume.

"Hurry! Get that set up! Let's go! Positions, positions!" Charles put the headphones on, Cary took hold of the mike and Joe brought over the boom mike.

"Ready. Start filming. Be extra loud when the train passes by. Here we go. And action!" I pulled myself up onto the railing and sat there while Martin and Alice did the scene over again.

"_Look, I'm going to stay here and investigate. I think it's be safer if you left town for a couple of days" "John, I don't like it. This case. These murders." "what do you want me to do, go to Michigan with you?" "Mackinac Island beautiful this time of year. The dead, coming back to life? I think your in danger!" _They now had to practically scream so the camera could catch what they where saying as the train went by. The wind from the train sent everybody's hair blowing, and quite a few strands of hair fell out of my braid, and I'm surprised that Alice's hair actually stayed in it's bun. _"I don't have a choice!" "You do have a choice! We all do!" _Joe and Charles nodded and smiled at each other, happy that it was turning out this good. _"John, I've never asked you to stop! I've never asked you to give up or walk away!" _My eyebrows furrowed when I noticed the smile drop off of Joe's face as he glanced behind us. _"But I'm asking you now! Please, for me, just don't go! Just don't go back! Don't leave me! I need to know this isn't the last time I'm going to see you!" _I looked over my shoulder, and gasped when I saw a truck driving straight towards the train, on the tracks! I looked at Joe and both of our eyes widened as we realized what was going to happen. _"I love you so much!" "I love you too!"_

**Ok. I'm going to be a jerk and cut it off right here. :D But don't worry, next chapter will be up soon! **

**Hope I did an ok job with Alice and Martin's lines. And, please don't get insulted or mad, but Joe's face when Alice start's to get emotional during rehearsal is HILARIOUS! His eyes get so wide and his neck is stretched out. It kind of reminds me of E.T. :D Please don't kill me! I don't mean anything bad by it! **

**Bye Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Chicken Nuggets! It's been a while since I updated! *Sheepish Smile* I sowwy. I've been SUPER busy lately. **

**My sister is getting married so I've been busy helping her out, since I'm the maid of honor.**

**My Aunt has cancer and a surgery coming up on January 18****th****, so I've been spending as much time with her that I can. The doctor say's that there is only a 10 %percent chance that she will survive through it. :'(**

**And Thank everyone so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me! :') **

**So, here's the next chapter! Hope I didn't give anyone any anxiety attacks ;) Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas. :P**

Chapter 3.

Farrah P.O.V.

"Guys watch out!" Joe yelled. I screamed and hoped off the railing.

"Joe! Farrah! What the hell are you…." Charles was cut of by the train EXPLODING as it collided with the pick up truck.

_SCHREECH! BOOM! BANG! CRASH!_

"Oh my god!" Cary exclaimed.

"RUN!" Joe shouted, and we all obeyed. The camera crashed to the ground as we ran to the other side of the deck.

"Oh my god!" Martin screamed.

"GO!" Joe shouted, but we stopped when a piece of the train went flying by.

"Holy Shit!" Cary grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him and we ran back, Charles and Joe following. Preston and Martin had already made it off the other side, and disappeared under the porch.

"Alice!" I looked back to see Alice run off around the other side of the station. Joe almost went after her, but I grabbed onto his wrist.

"No! There's no time Joe! We have to go!" I screamed, but he wouldn't budge. Charles ran over and helped.

"Joe, lets go! We got to go!" He shouted at him. He finally moved and we ran as a part of the train flew towards us. As we jumped off of the platform, I heard Martin and Preston.

"Keep going!" "Are we alive!" I heard them scream, but Cary and Joe pulled me away.

As we ran, piece's of debris went flying all around us, and I glanced back just in time to see the station blown to hell by the train. As it exploded, train cars landed on both sides of us. I screamed and ran faster. Somewhere along the way, I spit out my gum so I wouldn't choke.

"I don't want to die!" Charles screamed, his voice cracking.

"Then run faster!" I shouted. Just then, some part of the train crashed in front of us, and exploded.

"Oh my god!" Cary tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me to the left with him and Charles.

"JOE!" I screeched as he separated from us. I could no longer see him through all of the flames. I broke free from Cary's grip and ran in the direction Joe went.

"Farrah NO!" Charles and Cary both grabbed one of my arms and haled me back. Another train car went flying by, and we where knocked to the ground a few feet away from each other.

"Ahhhhh!" I screeched, tears of fear running down my face as giant piece's of debris fell all around us. I curled up slightly, in a fetal like position.

"Cary! Charles!" I cried. Cary speed crawled over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He covered me as sharp metal flew around threw the air. Charles was a foot away, so I reached out and grabbed his hand. I felt him squeeze it, and thanked god he was conscious.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" I heard Charles chant over and over again. Since Cary's arms where wrapped around my shoulder area, I clutched onto his right upper arm with my free hand, and I closed my eyes. I sobbed as the sounds of explosions and blazing fire surrounded us. I then did something I hadn't done ever since my father started to beat me when I was 10.

I prayed.

I prayed for Cary, I prayed for Joe, I prayed for Charles, I prayed for Alice, I prayed for Preston, and I prayed for Martin. I prayed that we would get out of this alive. I prayed that my mom and sister live long, happy lives if I didn't survive. I prayed for life.

"Please god, don't take my friends. Let them get out of this." I whispered, tears running freely down my cheeks. They must have heard me, because Charles squeezed my hand and Cary tightened his arms around me.

I felt my lungs burning and dizziness creeping up. I tried to calm myself down and thought back to happy memories of my friends and I, as the world crashed down all around us.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Farrah! Sweetie, come back!" Shouted Nancy Jackson as a little girl in tears ran out of the house._

_Five year old Farrah Jackson threw herself onto her butt in her backyard and pulled her knees to her chest. _

_She hadn't understood why her mothers stomach had been getting bigger, until her parents told her with joyful bliss that she was to become a big sister in a few months. Unfortunately, Farrah did not like this news._

"_Hi Farrah! Whatcha doing?" Farrah looked up through her tears and saw her neighbor and best friend coming threw her back gate. His cheerful attitude disappeared when he realized his friends state of sadness._

"_Whats'a matter, Fi?" Five year old Cary Grant plopped down next to the crying girl. She sniffled and pulled at some grass._

"_My mommy's gonna have a baby." She said sadly. Cary was confused as to why she was sad._

"_What's wrong with that? Your gonna be a big sister!" He smiled. Farrah sniffled and another tear escaped._

"_Yeah, but she's having a little girl!" Farrah sobbed, ripping a full chunk of grass out of the ground. _

"_Do you want a boy?" He asked, stumped. Since he was only five, he had no idea how to handle a crying girl._

"_Yes! I'd like a boy better, because now I'm not gonna be mommy or daddy's favorite girl anymore." She wiped at her eyes. Cary decided now would be a good time to pull out the present he had brought over._

"_Your mommy and daddy will still love you Fi. Here, I made this for you." He shyly handed her something dangly. Farrah wiped her eyes again and took it from him. She smiled when she saw the dark red little rock she and Cary had discovered on their school playground. They had been searching for four leaf clovers, and Cary found it in the grass. He said he was going to keep it, and when Farrah asked why, he said "Because, it's pretty like you." _

"_Thank you Cary! How did you get it on this chain?" She asked, twirling it around._

"_My mommy helped me put it on there." He smiled, happy she enjoyed it so much. Farrah grinned and tackled him into the grass, hugging the life out of him._

"_I love it lots!" She giggled. Cary blushed and hugged her back._

"_You'll always be my favorite girl, Farrah." He whispered, slightly embarrassed. She blushed and got off him, then helped him up. Smiling at each other, Cary clumsily helped her put it around her neck._

"_So, whatcha wanna do now?" Cary asked. Farrah grinned and tapped his chest._

"_Tag! Your it!" She giggled like crazy and ran away. They chased each other around the yard for the rest of the day, laughing and enjoying their time. Farrah completely forgot all sadness about her soon to be baby sister as she had fun with her best friend._

_END FALSHBACK._

_SECOND FLASHBACK:"Happy Birthday dear Farrah! Happy Birthday to you!" Family members and friends sang. Farrah grinned and blew out all 14 candles scattered around her giant cake. _

"_Wooo!" "Yeah Farrah!" Her best friends whooped and cheered as they gathered around her. Laughing, Farrah smiled as her mother snapped another picture of her._

"_I cant believe my baby's Fourteen!" Nancy Jackson exclaimed dramatically, pulling her daughter into a bone crushing hug. Farrah rolled her eyes, but hugged her mother back. A bunch of her friends, classmates and family members had gathered around her huge backyard to celebrate her 14'th Birthday, some still in the pool. Her father, being the jackass he is, came up with the excuse of a important business trip for work which her mother and sister bought, but Farrah could care less. _

"_Boys! Come stand next to Farrah. I need pictures of you guys all together!" Nancy called an hour later after cake and presents. Farrah, who was talking to some friends from the cheer team, walked over to her mother. The boys obeyed Mrs. Jackson's orders and formed a group around their friend, grinning. After a serious group picture, and then a goofy one that involved bunny ears, all of the boys took separate pictures with the birthday girl. _

_Preston had picked her up bridal style and they both grinned at the camera._

_Martin put her on his shoulders and held onto her knees, grinning._

_Charles wrapped one arm around her shoulder, and she the same to him, grinning._

_She hoped onto Joe's back and he locked his arms under her knee's, both grinning._

_But the picture of Cary and her, was her favorite. It was simple, his arms wrapped around her waist and her head on his shoulder, sweet smiles on their face's. _

"_Perfect, very nice." Mrs. Jackson smiled at the picture's as she walked over to a family member, probably going to show them. Cary let go of Farrah, and she stepped over to the table that had all the drinks and food._

"_Oh Farrah….." She set her drink down and turned around at the sound of her friends calling her simultaneously. She gulped when she saw them smirking mischievously at her._

"_Yeah…..?" She asked warily. They glanced at each other and nodded. "What are….?" She was cut off as they came at her, lifted her up and carried her suspiciously closer to the pool. Her eyes widened when she realized what they where doing._

"_Charles, Joe, Cary, Martin, Preston! Don't you dare!" But it was too late. She screamed as she was thrown into the pool by her friends._

_SPLASH!_

_The boys fell to the ground in a laughing heap when she resurfaced, mascara running down her face._

"_You look like a melting raccoon!" Charles gasped out, and this time a bunch of her family members and other friends started to laugh. Huffing, Farrah swam to the edge of the pool closest to the guys, her purple dress waving in the water behind her._

"_Haha, your hilarious. Now help me out!" She demanded, holding out her arms to them. Preston and Martin calmed down some and grabbed her arms._

"_No guys! Don't….!" But Joe was cut off as Farrah grinned evilly and pulled them head first into the pool with her. Cracking up all over again, Cary, Charles and Joe where glared at by Preston and Martin when they came up to the surface._

"_How do you like it?" She smirked. Martin carefully removed his glasses and laid them in the grass, before turning back to her with Preston. She gasped as they both put a hand on her head and dunked her. _

"_Take that, birthday girl!" Preston laughed. She glared playfully then smirked again. Putting one hand on each of __**their **__heads, she pushed them both underwater._

"_HAHAHAHA! I win!" She cackled like a crazy person, then pulled herself out of the pool and up onto the grass. Her mother brought a towel over to her and Farrah gratefully took it, seeing as how her soaking wet dress was clinging to her and partially see threw. _

…_..._

"_Alright! Who's ready for some left over cake!" Farrah asked as she carried out a tray of left over cake into her backyard. All of the boys raised their hands and she laughed._

_It was now 7:00 in the evening, and the party had ended. After Farrah, Martin and Preston had gotten cleaned up, the group met up in her backyard again 30 minutes later for their camp out. One giant tent was set up, since Farrah's mom trusted her to be in the same tent with all the boys, and the guys where sitting in the grass in a little circle. After giving them each a piece, Farrah plopped down between Martin and Cary._

"_Your finally 14 with us." Joe commented out of the blue. Farrah raised an eyebrow at him._

"_So?" She asked, swallowing the cake that was in her mouth._

"_So! Our little Farrah's growing up!" Martin pretended to sob and wiped at fake tears. The others followed his lead and fake sobbed dramatically. Farrah laughed and took another bit of cake. _

"_Well, at least she'll always be the baby." Charles said after they sobered up. Now she rolled her eyes. It was true, Farrah was the baby of the group, being a couple of months younger than them all._

"_Oh shut up." She giggled. Cary fake gasped and looked at the others._

"_What's this I hear? Shut up? The baby is bossing us around!" Cary exclaimed as if it where the end of the world. They all chuckled and Cary turned back to Farrah. "This just wont do." He stated with a smirk, then grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her face into her cake. All went silent as they stared, wide eyed at the two. Farrah slowly brought her head up, cake smudged all over her face. She wiped it off of her eyes, nose and mouth, before letting out a sarcastic giggle._

"_Oh, Cary. You shouldn't have done that." She said in a sickingly sweet voice with a smile to match. The boys glanced back and forth between the two as they both stood up. _

"_Now Farrah, cant we talk about this?" Cary gulped and backed up as she slowly stalked towards him, a glob of cake in her hand. She smirked and shook her head._

"_No." And she lunged. Cary was able to dodge her and took off the other way. But, luck wasn't on his side when she was able to catch up. She caught hold of his belt on his pants and tugged it back. He let out a yelp as she threw the cake down his pants._

"_Are you crazy woman?" He shouted, hopping around and clutching his pants. She shrugged and walked back to the guys, who cracked up._

"_Oh my god! Did she get you!" Charles was in tears as they laughed at their friends dis-comfort. Farrah smirked and raised an eyebrow at him._

"_And what are __**you **__laughing about?" She giggled, then scooped up some more cake. Charles fell backwards when it collided with his face, unbalanced from laughing so much._

"_That's it! Your dead meat!" He declared, and thus started a cake war in the backyard._

…_..._

"_So the aliens take him and other volunteers onto their ship and into space with them." Charles blabbed on about "Close Encounters Of The Third Kind" . It was 4 hours later and after everyone cleaned up, they all gathered around a bonfire, eating S'mores in their pajamas. The boy's all sat Indian style, while Farrah's legs where tucked under her sideways, since she was in a nightgown. _

"_But why would he go with the aliens if he has three kids and a wife on earth?" Martin asked. Farrah pulled her hair back into a messy bun and shoved a S'more into her mouth._

"_Well, his wife thought he went loopy, so she'd probably keep her kids away from him anyway, dumbass." Charles said threw a mouth full._

"_Don't call me dumbass, you shit-head!" Martin glared at Charles. Rolling her eyes, Farrah threw a Marshmallow at each of them._

"_No fighting! Why don't we just go see the movie sometime?" She suggested before a fight broke out. They all agreed and Farrah smiled. The boys then went on to talk about pretty girls in their school, so Farrah tuned them out and stared at the fire. She sighed peacefully, her friends voice's and the crackling of the fire fading into the background. She loved nights like these, when she could relax and have fun with her friends, no worries. Unlike other nights, when her father would get drunk or just mad enough, and beat her. At the thought of her father, she rubbed her upper left arm, which held a golf-ball sized bruise from him. Her eyes watered, but she blinked back the tears before her friends could notice. A tap on her shoulder startled her and she jumped a little._

"_You ok, Fi? You've been really quiet." Joe asked, a little concerned. Of course, all of them looked over at her. She locked eyes with Cary for a second, and he gave her a knowing, slightly sad look. She gave a tired smile and yawned._

"_Yeah, I'm just tired. And beside's, talking about the most "Hot, Sexy and down right Gorgeous" girls in school isn't really my type of conversation." She said, and they all smiled sheepishly at her._

"_Your just jealous." Charles joked. Even thought she knew he was just goofing around with her, Farrah still sighed at that comment. _

"_Yep. Whatever." She shrugged and stood up. Cary and Preston both hit Charles and he yelped._

"_What was that for?" He asked. All the guys glared at him and stood up as well._

"_Dumbass!" Cary hissed. Joe set a hand on Farrah's shoulder and she looked up._

"_Hey, don't listen to him, Fi. Charles is a moron. You are very pretty Farrah. Us guys are lucky to have a pretty girl like you as our best friend." Joe said sincerely, and the others nodded. _

"_Yeah Farrah. You don't even notice how much attention you attract from the male population." Preston commented. _

"_And how we have to beat guys away with sticks when you aren't looking." Joe said and put a protective arm around her shoulder like an older brother, and the others nodded seriously. Blushing, Farrah looked at her feet._

"_Thanks guys." She said shyly. Charles cleared his throat and stepped over to her._

"_I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, Fi." He said sincerely. Farrah looked up and smiled. _

"_It's ok, Charlie." She smirked and playfully punched his shoulder, using her old nickname for him to purposely annoy him. He groaned and the others snickered. Cary grabbed a Marshmallow and jammed it onto a stick. Holding it out towards their little group, he smiled at Farrah._

"_Here's to Farrah! The nicest, __**prettiest**__, most awesome girl in the world!" Cary exclaimed. The guys followed his lead and put all of their Marshmallow covered sticks together in the air._

"_Yeah! The most Mint girl ever!" Charles exclaimed._

"_To Farrah!" They yelled simultaneously. Farrah blushed again and giggled at their little toast. She grabbed her own Marshmallow stick and held it up to theirs._

"_And to the greatest boys in the world! Thank you." She added, and they all grinned at her. _

_After eating their last S'mores, they put out the fire and pilled into the giant tent._

"_Happy birthday Farrah!" The boys chorused one last time. Grinning, Farrah pulled them all into a group hug._

"_I love you guys! Thanks for an awesome birthday." They all smiled at each other, and crawled to their sleeping bags. Farrah let her hair out of the bun and laid down._

_Once everyone was asleep, she heard some of the boys snoring, and smiled to herself. The sound of her boys snoring and mumbling in their sleep was actually relaxing to her. She felt so safe with her friends, like her father didn't even exist. So she fell asleep that night with a smile on her face, knowing her friends would always be there. _

_END SECOND FLASHBACK._

The pain in my chest became to much, and I gasped. My grip's on Cary's arm and Charles hand got even tighter as I tried to get air into my lungs.

_CRASH!_

The boys jumped a little at the final crash, and then it went quiet, the only sound was burning fire crackling.

"Is it over?" Charles asked, sitting up. Cary looked around, before nodding and helping me up. I immediately went for my inhaler, but it was gone along with my emergency shot! My eyes widened and I gasped for air. Cary and Charles turned to me as I looked frantically around the ground.

"It's gone! My inhaler is gone! Along with my shot! They must have fallen out of my pocket!" I informed them. They both went pale.

"Oh crap! Find them!" Cary panicked, and they started digging through some debris. I bent down and put my hands on my knees, looking around the ground as I took deep breathes.

"I don't see them!" Charles yelled. My head shot up at his voice, and I started to get really scared. I started to wheeze, and I knew my lungs where closing slowly but surely. I put one hand on my forehead and blinked a couple of times.

"They have to be here. They have to be…" I lost control of my body and my knees buckled.

"Farrah!" Cary rushed over and caught me under my arms before I could painfully hit the ground. He carefully lowered me down onto my back.

"It hurts!" I gasped out, crying once again. It felt like my insides where on fire, and my air supply was slowly lessening.

"Oh god! Is she ok?" I heard Charles yell. I was slowly suffocating.

"Just keep looking for the shot!" Cary shouted over his shoulder. I started to claw at my own throat, desperate for air. My back arched and I started to kick my legs frantically. Gasping and choking, tears ran freely down my face.

"Farrah! Stop!" Cary grabbed my wrist's to prevent my from harming myself. I struggled as much as I could. "Stop Farrah. Stop." I finally gave up struggling and Cary let go of my wrist's. My chest still burned and I had no control as my body jerked and my back arched off the ground again. I started screaming and Cary's eyes widened for a moment.

"Make it stop!" I sobbed. Cary straddled my waist and pinned me down. He grabbed my face with both hands.

"I know it hurts, Fi. Just concentrate on breathing." He told me. I gripped onto his upper arms.

"I cant!" I gasped, shaking my head. He gently but forcefully pulled my face up so I was looking strait at him.

"Look at me Farrah! Yes you can. Deep breathes. In and out. In and out." He told me soothingly, then demonstrated by taking his own deep breath. Looking at his caring face calmed me a little, and I tried the deep breathes. I was able to get some air in, but still struggled. Cary got off of my waist, and pulled me in between his legs. I gripped onto his jeans and he held onto my upper arms.

"Just keep breathing. It's okay." Cary whispered, pulling me closer, my back to his chest. I gripped his jeans so tight, I'm surprised I didn't rip them. My back arched every few seconds, and I probably looked possessed. "I know it burns. Just stay awake Farrah, stay with me. The air is coming, Fi. The pain will pass, and the air is coming. In and out. Here it comes Farrah, the air is coming." Cary soothed.

I struggled around, before my back arched a final time, and I got in a huge, deep breath of air. My body slouched back against Cary's chest as the fire in my lungs slowly cleared. Soon, all the burning left and it was just tiredness. I felt so weak, but at least I was still alive. I leaned on Cary and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Your ok Farrah. Shhhh…. Relax." He rocked me gently as I let a few more tears fall. "Your okay."

I didn't even know Charles had been watching, until I noticed him wiping at his eyes, only a few feet away.

"Is…..is she ok?" Charles asked, his voice cracking. I was to tired to speak, so I gave the smallest nod.

"She's fine for now, but we need to find her inhaler so it doesn't happen again." Cary answered. Charles only nodded and went back to searching. Cary kept rocking me back and forth, while I closed my eyes and focused on breathing and staying calm.

"Hey! I found them!" My eyes shot open. Charles ran over and kneeled next to us. I grabbed my inhaler out of his hands the second I saw it. While I let my inhaler go to work, Cary and Charles looked relieved. Once I felt good enough, I smiled at Charles.

"Thanks. I needed that." I said. He let out a little chuckle and stood up.

"No problem. Are you ok now?" He asked.

"I should be. Help me up?" I asked, reaching my arms out to him. He grabbed onto to them and gently pulled me up, Cary reluctantly letting go of my waist. Once I was standing, Charles balanced me as I swayed a little. Cary got up and frowned.

"I don't think you should be up and moving yet, Farrah." He worried, and Charles handed me my emergency shot. I jammed my inhaler and shot far down into my pants pocket so they wouldn't fall out again. Sighing, I looked at both of them.

"I'm fine right now guys. Sure, I'm still kind of dizzy and very tired, but I'm breathing ok." I glanced back and forth in between them. They looked at each other, concerned, before Cary looked back at me and sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said seriously. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Now, lets go find our friends."

**End scene! :D Has anyone ever seen the movie "Signs" with Mel Gibson? Well for anyone who hasn't, it's an alien movie and one of the characters, the little boy, has asthma. Towards the end of the movie, they show him having an asthma attack. So, you can find a video of it one youtube. Just look up:**

"**Signs Asthma attack scene". **

**This is how I picture Farrah's asthma attack. :D **

**Once again, I'm super sorry for not updating sooner. I've got a bunch of stuff going on. **

**My sister is getting married, and as the maid of honor, I've been helping her out with all kinds of details. Plus, she still has to find her wedding dress, we have to get our bride's maid's dresses, and a whole bunch of other stuff. And, I have to practice a dance that the brides maid's are going to perform at the reception! :P But, my sister is worth it. :D **

**So, Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. :P I would like to thank everyone so much for your latest reviews, and kind words for my Aunt. Since you are all so supportive, I think it's right to let you know how things went. It was a 6 and half hour surgery.**

**Well, my Aunt survived the surgery. But, she's not out of the wood's yet. The Doctor's were not able to remove the entire tumor, so the chances of her having another surgery are very high. Plus, she has an aneurism. The Doctors said that she only has a year left. :'( They also said it would actually be better if the aneurism were to take her, because it would be faster and less painful. **

**Hearing this was horrifying. It overwhelmed me, and I actually collapsed. I didn't pass out, but my older brother had to carry me to the waiting room because I was sobbing so hard. We where finally aloud to see my Aunt 2 hours **_**after **_**the surgery. To my family's surprise, she was awake and talking. After a while of talking, my Uncle broke the news to my Aunt. Of course, she lost it. This was one of the hardest things I have ever had to experience. Of course, we all started to sob. My siblings and I all left to the waiting room again, while my parents stayed with my Aunt and Uncle. **

**After everyone was able to calm down some, we all said our goodnights to my Aunt and Uncle, since he was staying with her over night, and left. It was 11:00 at night when we finally got home, and Cameron (Older Brother) had to carry me inside and to my room, while my twin brother carried in my little sister, and finally my older sister and dad practically had to drag my mom inside. That was on the 18****th**** of January.**

**I'm writing this on the 31****st**** of January.**

**My visit with my family to the hospital today was very hard. My Aunt hasn't been sleeping or resting very much, so she has started to have bad hallucinations. She had some pretty weird one's today:**

**She thought her face was split down the middle,**

**She thought there was a waterfall in the room,**

**And she thought the her bathroom in her room was a balcony. **

**Plus, she wanted to buy the hospital room furniture. O_O**

**I thought it was kind of funny when she tried to buy the furniture. But, it is still hard.**

**Sorry for rambling. Since writing is calming and fun for me, here is the 4****th**** chapter! **

Chapter 4.

Farrah P.O.V.

While we were walking, Cary had to keep helping me over and around debris, so he finally just grabbed my hand and held it the whole time. I, of course, blushed like crazy, but I don't think he noticed. _I_ did notice though, that he kept glancing at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Ok, spit it out." I stopped walking, causing him to stop too, and give me a confused look.

"What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Cary, you've been giving me weird glances the whole time we've been walking." I said.

"Oh." He looked at the ground. I squeezed his hand.

"Come on Cary. You can tell me anything." I smiled. He looked up and I noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. Charles, who was standing about 5 or so feet away, nodded encouragingly at Cary. Cary sighed and nodded back, then looked straight into my eyes, as cheesy as it sounds. My heart started to beat wildly when he stepped closer and I blushed as he never broke eye contact.

"Farrah, I…."

"Guys!" Cary's head snapped around at the sound of Joe's shouting.

"Joe's alive!" He exclaimed, turning back to me. I smiled again and he motioned Charles over.

"Help Farrah around this shit." He commanded, then ran ahead. Charles gave him a dirty look, before turning to me. I sighed, but smiled when he offered me his arm. Taking his arm, we followed behind.

Once we caught up with Cary, I saw Joe, Martin and Preston, and smiled widely. Their alive!

"Joe! Oh my god! Guys! Did you see those explosions?" Cary shouted, gaining their attention. "That was unbelievable!" He exclaimed. I laughed a little. Same old Cary.

"You guys seen Alice?" He asked, and my smile dropped. Then did I notice that Alice was the only one missing, and my heart stopped.

"Why did this happen?" Martin asked, on the verge of tears.

"Martin, it's gonna be okay." Charles tried to calm him.

"No, it's not dude! Look at this!" Martin freaked out. Charles gave up and came over to stand next to Cary and I, a few feet behind Joe. Joe was staring fearfully at a huge piece of steel with, oh god, with blood on it.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Martin kept repeating. My eyes watered along with the guys.

"What's all that blood?" I jumped and we all snapped around to see Alice walking up. Joe grinned and I raced up to her.

"Oh god! Your alive!" I exclaimed and pulled her into a tight hug. She seemed shocked, but quickly hugged me back. Pulling away, she glanced around.

"What's the blood?" She repeated. "Did someone get hurt?"

Confused, Joe turned around and bent down next to the steel. He then reached under it.

"Joe what are you doing?" Cary asked.

"Joe stop! Don't put your hand under there!" Martin yelled.

"Joe you don't know what's under there!" Preston joined in.

"Joe!" They chorused. Joe pulled something loose and held it up.

"It's my fake blood!" He said with a relived smile. "It's fake!"

Alice looked at his mothers necklace dangling from his hands, and when Joe noticed he shoved it into his pocket.

"Guys? Come here. What are these things?" Preston picked up some weird white thing.

"Shit. No one cares! Look around you!" Martin freaked out again.

"They look like white Rubik's Cubes, or something." Charles said.

"I don't think that's what they are. They don't move." Preston shook his head.

"They're heavy, like metal or something. There's like a billion of them!" Charles picked one up.

"What's going on?" Martin, yet again, lost it.

"Martin, it's gonna be okay, all right?" Charles attempted to calm him.

"Are you serious!" Martin was full on wigging out. I probably would have slapped him to gain his attention, if Cary hadn't spoken up.

"You guys! Get up here! You can see everything from up here!" He yelled to us from his spot on a tipped train car. I wondered how in the hell did he get up there so fast? Joe picked up one of the mystery objects and put it in his jacket pocket. "Joe!"

Charles climbed up first, followed by me, then Preston, Martin, Alice and then Joe. Cary put his hands on his head as he took in the surroundings.

"According to my Uncle Seth, and accident like this is exceptionally rare." Preston said, causing me to smack his arm.

"It wasn't an accident." Joe said.

"What?" Martin asked.

"There was a truck on the train tracks." I answered. They all gave Joe and I shocked looks.

"Are you serious?" Cary asked, eyes wide. I nodded and looked around.

"What, like driving on the tracks?" Charles asked.

"There." Joe pointed in the opposite direction. We all looked over and saw the truck, severed right in half!

"Oh my gosh." Cary breathed out. They just stared at it in shock, so I backed away and climbed back down. I started to walk towards the truck, and the others finally noticed I was gone.

"Farrah! What the hell are you doing?" Charles shouted at me. I rolled my eyes as they started to climb down as well.

"I'm checking it out!" I shouted back over my shoulder. Finally, they caught up to me like 10 feet away from the truck.

"How could a pickup truck derail a train, man. That's impossible." Martin stated.

"Obviously it isn't." Preston shot back.

"Holy shit." Cary exclaimed as he ran up to my left, Joe at my right.

"Oh my god." Joe whispered. "I know that truck."

"Guys. Is that him?" Charles asked, fear in his voice.

"Yeah, it's him." I answered, walking forward.

"Who?" Martin asked as Alice followed behind me.

"It is?"

"Yeah, for sure."

"Who is it?" Martin asked louder this time.

"Dr. Woodward." Alice answered.

"Dr. Woodward, the science guy?"

"Biology."

"Honors Biology." Cary corrected both Preston and Martin.

"Wow. I'm not in his class."

"We know."

"Just up Cary!" Even at a time like this, they could find something to argue about. I rolled me eyes. I also found it funny how Alice and I were the only one's getting closer.

"Remember when old man Woodward too your electronic football?" Charles asked, leaning towards Cary.

"Yeah. He put it in the dungeon and never gave it back."

"The Dungeon?" Martin seemed to be clueless about everything.

"That trailer Woodward keeps in the school parking lot." Preston answered yet again.

"Dr. Woodward?" Alice called out once we were close enough to touch the truck.

"Dr. Woodward, can you hear us?" I tried, but he didn't respond. I reached out to grab his wrist, and it fell down, hanging limply. Some paper he was holding fell and Alice reached to pick it up. The boy's finally decided to join us when she opened it.

"Map of the Contiguous United States." Preston read.

"What's the writing?" Joe asked, and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Dates and times." I said, looking closer. This made absolutely no sense.

"Guys, what's this line?" Charles pointed to a red line.

"It's a schedule for the train." Joe said, and my eyes widened. That means…..

Suddenly, Dr. Woodward's hand reached out and grabbed the map out of Alice's hands. Alice and I shrieked as Joe and Cary pulled us back away from the truck.

"What the…? He's alive. He's alive!" Martin was now loosing it again. But, I couldn't blame him.

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" I took a few deep breathes again. "Holy shit."

Dr. Woodward blinked a few times, and then turned his head to us, looking dazed.

"Who are you?" He asked, and his rough voice gave sent an uncomfortable shiver up my spine. Charles stepped forward.

"Dr Woodward. It's me, Charles Kaznyk. From fourth period? You've been in an accident. You're gonna be okay." Just as Charles stopped speaking, Woodward pulled a FREAKING GUN!

"Back!" Cary yelled, gripping onto my wrist and yanking backwards with him. Everyone backed away as fast as possible.

"Holy Shit! Holy shit!"

"They will kill you." Woodward spoke, causing Cary to push me more behind him. "Do not speak of this. Or else you, and your parents, will die."

"Guys, look." Joe nodded in a direction. Through the smoke and debris, we could see figures of people with flashlights, voice's in the distance.

"We shouldn't be here!" Alice said, fear in her voice.

"Oh my god!" I whispered.

"Go!" Woodward commanded, pointing the gun at us. Alice and I screamed again and ran for it with the guys.

"Come on!" Cary tugged me along.

"Shit! Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Holy shit! Run! Shit!"

"Guys, there are a lot of nails on the ground. Be careful!" Preston informed us. I actually wanted to punch him at that moment.

"No one fucking cares!" I screamed. I didn't mean to be so harsh, but I wanted to get the hell away from here.

"Hurry! Come on guys!" Cary shouted as I ran to the passengers side door of the car. How the hell it managed to stay in one piece flabbergasted me, but there was no time to think about it.

"Guys come on!" Alice screeched. I looked up and wanted to slam my head in the car door. The guys were running around like headless chickens, picking up our equipment.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Holy Shit!" Is all I heard as they grabbed everything.

"Grab the film!" Charles screamed, his voice cracking.

"Guys come ON!" I helped Alice with the screaming. "Lets go!"

"Move your ass! Let's go! Let's go!" I almost laughed at how funny Alice's voice sounded.

"Who's got the bags?

"Get in the car!"

"Get in!" Alice screamed as the boys forced our junk into the car, then pilled in themselves. Cary gently but forcefully pushed me in, then slid in next to me.

"They're getting closer!" I panicked. Alice didn't have time to put on her seatbelt as she slammed down on the pedals, taking us back with the tires squealing. Then she floored it, the car lurching forward.

"Come on! Go, Go Go!" Almost everyone was shouting something. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the people getting farther and farther away, until out of sight.

"Holy shit! That was insane!" Charles shouted.

"He had a gun! An actual, physical gun! My heart is pounding! That train could've killed us!"

"Oh Shit!" Charles fiddled with the camera.

"Are you ok?" Joe asked Alice through all the screaming.

"No." She shook her head. It looked like she was about to pass out.

"Oh shit! My camera's shattered now!" Charles yelled.

"Guys I have never had a teacher aim a gun at me!" Martin wailed.

"It's hard enough to drive _without _everyone yelling!" Alice exclaimed.

"Guys, keep it down." Joe said, looking back at them. I agreed. The last thing we need is for Alice to drive off the road.

"You'll die. Your parents will die. Guys this is not good information!" Preston repeated. My head was throbbing and I was on the verge of another attack. I lost it.

"God, Just SHUT UP! We all heard what he fucking said! Poor Alice cant concentrate on driving the Fucking car because you guys wont shut up! We know what happened! So, for the love of god, BE QUIET!" I screamed over everybody, tears leaving my eyes. The car went silent and everyone's eyes widened. Cary grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I leaned on him, my head on his shoulder and let the tears of fear flow.

"Oh shit! The focus ring just fell off!" Charles exclaimed, apparently over my little outburst. I sunk closer to Cary, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"No one cares about your camera!" He said to Charles, not loud enough to bother me, but harsh enough to shut Charles up.

"Guys, am I the only one shaking! And I'm also crying!" Martin wailed. Apparently he forgot I was in the car, for I am indeed shaking and crying.

"We cant tell anyone we were there. My dad cant find out I took his car." Alice said more calmly. "Do you guys here me?"

"It's okay. We're not saying anything to anyone." Joe tried to calm her. "Guys! We're not saying anything. Are we?" Joe turned around in his seat to look at Charles, Preston and Martin.

"No." They all chorused, along with Cary. I just nodded when Joe looked at me, and his eyes softened when he saw me shaking.

"See? No one's going to know. No one's saying anything." He assured Alice, but also patted my hand comfortingly.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, everyone trying to wrap their heads around what the hell just happened. Eventually, we pulled up in front of Joe's house and Alice stopped the car.

Cary opened the door and carefully helped me out. Joe then slid out, then came Martin, Charles and Preston. I had managed to stop crying and helped the guys pull stuff out of the trunk.

"Joe." I saw Alice hold out one of the weird white cubes from the crash.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile. Alice shook her head and slid back over to the drivers side.

"I never should have done this." She said regretfully, then drove away. Joe's smile was immediately gone and he looked after the car sadly. I frowned and stepped over to him.

"It's ok Joe, she's just scared." I patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed and nodded. "You ok to get home?" He asked me.

"Yeah, plus Cary's walking with me, so I'll be fine." I smiled. He nodded and pulled me into a hug, much like a brother.

"We're ok Joe." I whispered. He squeezed me, then pulled away.

"How about you guys?" He asked Preston, Martin and Charles.

"I'll just walk with Martin." Preston said.

"Yeah, and my house is only across the street." Charles glanced at his camera sadly. Joe nodded and started to back away.

"Ok, g'night." He yawned and walked up his steps.

"Night." We chorused. Quietly, he disappeared into his house. Sighing, I turned to the others.

"Well, I don't now about you boys, but I'm pooped, I smell like fire, and I am in serious need of a shower." I tried to lighten the mood. They all cracked small smiles.

"I defiantly think so. You look horrible." Preston grinned. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Thank you so much. Your such a sweet boy." I said sarcastically. They all chuckled.

"But seriously, we all need sleep after…._that._" Martin said, looking freaked out again. The playful atmosphere dissolved and our grin's dropped. Sighing, I stepped over and pulled Martin into a hug.

"I know it was horrifying. Just everyone try and get as much sleep as you can. And try to relax." I said, glancing at each of them. After hugging Charles and Preston too, Cary and I set off towards our house's. We didn't have any of the supplies or props with us, all the others took them to their house's. Cary only had his backpack of explosives.

We walked in silence, not knowing what to say. Once we arrived at our house's, Cary walked with me over to the tree by my window.

"Can you get inside ok?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah….why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Well, you know, after everything that happened, and your asthma attack….." He trailed off. I smiled at his concern.

"It's ok Cary. I'm breathing just fine right now, and I have my inhaler. I'm fine." I assured him. He looked up at my window.

"And your dad…?" He asked hesitantly.

"Not coming home until tomorrow morning, or later, I don't know what time it is." I chuckled. He seemed more relaxed when I told him that and smiled.

"Ok then, goodnight." He started for his house. I watched him for a minute, biting my lip.

"Cary, wait!" I jogging after him.

"Yeah?" He turned around. I stopped in front of him, then leaned in and kissed his cheek. He let out a little gasp and flushed bright red.

"Thanks." I giggled. He opened and closed his mouth, no words coming out, and looking like a fish.

"A-an-anytime." He finally stuttered out.

"Goodnight, Cary." I grinned and turned around. Walking up to the tree, I jumped three times before getting a good grip on the lowest branch. Pulling myself up, I climbed the rest of the way to my window. Reaching out, I opened it with one hand and threw my left leg through. Once it touched the floor, I pulled my whole body the rest of the way through.

"And safe." I muttered once I was safely in my room. As I closed the window, I noticed Cary in the same spot, watching me. I smiled and waved to him, then locked the window. He waved back, then turned to his house. I watched him until he disappeared out of my sight. With a somewhat disappointed sigh, I turned and tip-toed into my bathroom. That's when I finally got a good look at myself.

My face was covered in dirt and dust, with tear tracks down my cheeks. My usually blonde hair was full of dirt as well, making it look three shades darker. My clothes were dirty, with a few stains on my pants. My throat was sore from the choking and screaming of the crash and my asthma attack. All in all, I felt like crap.

"Yuck." I whispered to myself, turning away from the mirror. When I removed my clothes, some dust flew off and floated around, causing me to have a mini coughing fit. I grabbed my inhaler and emergency shot and laid them on the counter. Once my clothes were all off, I threw them in my hamper, and laid a towel on top of it once it was closed . I turned the water on and held my hand under for a second, making sure it wasn't burning hot or freezing cold. Stepping in, I shut the curtain and sighed when the warm water hit my skin. First I cleaned off my face, then my hair. As I cleaned the rest of my body, I winced slightly as my hands ran over some bruises on my stomach, from my father of course. All the dirt swirled around my feet before disappearing down the drain. Once I was clean, I stood there relaxing, the warm water feeling amazing on my aching muscles.

"Time to get out." I said to myself, then turned off the water. Opening the curtain, I stepped onto the bathmat and wrapped my towel around me. Then, I quietly opened the bathroom door and walked into my room. I grabbed my old blue nightgown and tip-toed back into the bathroom. I dropped my towel and hung it over the radiator. Turning to the mirror again, I sighed at myself. I had a decent sized bruise right above my bellybutton, from my father. Thankfully it didn't hurt anymore though, only if something collided with it. Surprisingly, there was no damage from the crash. I slipped on the nightgown and grabbed my hair brush. After pulling out some tangles, I set it on the counter, grabbed my inhaler and shot, turned off the bathroom light and walked back into my room.

I laid my inhaler and shot on my nightstand, and laid down on my bed. I pulled my covers up to my chest, leaving my arms out and kept thinking about the crash. I shivered as I thought about how I could be dead right now. But Cary saved me. Cary kept me calm and breathing during my asthma attack and he kept me covered during the explosions of the crash. More tears rolled down my face as I realized Cary could have been killed, protecting me. ALL of my friends and new friend Alice could have been killed.

After a while, I fell asleep, thinking about a certain blonde, brace face pyromaniac.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Farrah….Farrah…. Farrah!" I bolted straight up, and threw my fist out as a natural reflex. It collided with something, and I heard an "Oof!" followed by someone snickering. I blinked a couple of times and my sight cleared. Joe and Charles were in my room, Joe hunched over, holding his stomach.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room?" I asked, sitting up.

"Your mom let us in." Charles said, laughing at Joe. I rolled my eyes. Only my mom would let two teenage boys go into her sleeping teenage daughters bedroom.

"You freaking hit me!" Joe wheezed. I raised my eyebrow and made sure my nightgown was down, before throwing off my covers and standing up.

"Yes I did! You could have been a rapist or something for all I knew!" I defended myself. He groaned and tried to stand straight. I guess I really punched him hard. Hmm…

"I'm pretty sure you would hear a rapist breaking into your house. Unless your mom let him in." Charles gave me a stupid look.

"She lets everyone else in." I muttered, and they chuckled. "Why are you guys here anyway?" I yawned, stretching my arms.

"We were going to head down to the video store and see if the film was ok, and wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Joe said, his regular voice returning.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Now get out so I can change!"

"What if we don't want to?" Charles had to be a smartass. I raised my eyebrow again and stepped closer.

"Leave now, or I will kick you both in the nuts." I threatened in a dark voice. Their eyes widened and they ran out of my room, looking scared. I smirked to myself and locked the door, then went to pick out my clothes.

I put on my underwear and a bra, then pulled on a pair of worn out jeans (from playing baseball with the guys), my white canvas sneakers, and a pink and blue tie-dyed T-Shirt. I put my pink hoop earrings on and the necklace Cary gave me when we where five. I grabbed my mini red backpack and shoved my inhaler and emergency shot in it, then walked into my bathroom. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I brushed my hair and pulled it into two braids hanging over both of my shoulders, then excited my room.

Once downstairs, I was hit with the smell of bacon. Entering the kitchen, I saw my mom at the kitchen counter with Sadie at her side, and Joe and Charles pigging out on bacon and eggs at our table.

"Good morning baby." Mom smiled and set a plate of food down on the table. "Eat up."

"Thanks mom." I grinned and sat down in between Joe and Charles.

"Mrs. Jackson, you are the greatest cook ever!" Charles exclaimed, chomping on a piece of bacon and Joe nodded in agreement.

"Well thank you boys. Your always welcome to eat with us." She grinned and patted their shoulders.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna head down to the video store with the guys, and then I'll probably just hang around town for a while." I informed her. She nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Alright sweetie. Be careful." She told me. "I'm going to go do some laundry."

"Mmk." I mumbled through a mouth of eggs. She smiled and left the kitchen.

"Can I come Farrah?" Sadie asked, sitting on my lap. Sometimes she acts younger than 10.

"Sorry Sadie, but not this time." I told her. She pouted and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" She begged. I sighed and stood up, grabbing her around the waist so she wouldn't fall. She's actually a lot lighter then she looks.

"No Sadie." I put her down. Joe and Charles finished their food and stood up.

"Why not?" She whined, stomping her foot on the ground. A habit she got from me I might add.

"Because, the movie we're making is really scary, and you don't need nightmares." I kind of told the truth. She glared and her shoulders sunk.

"Fine." She huffed, then stomped out of the kitchen. I sighed and turned to the guys, who had been waiting by the kitchen door.

"Can we leave now?" Charles asked, impatiently. I rolled my eyes and nodded. As we approached my front door, mom came downstairs carrying a basket full of dirty laundry.

"Good lord Farrah! I just found the dirty clothes in your hamper. What did you do, roll around in dirt?" She asked, pulling out my jeans from last night. Joe, Charles and my eyes widened.

"Oh, I was, uh, playing baseball with the guys again!" I lied with a sheepish smile. Charles and Joe nodded going along with my lie. She stared at us for a few seconds, before slowly nodding.

"Ok….."

"By mom! I'll be back later!" I cut her off, giving her a hug.

"Thanks again for the breakfast Mrs. Jackson!" Joe called as they ran out the front door. I smiled at her, then closed the door before she could say anything.

"That was close." I mumbled, grabbing my aqua blue bike from the side of the house.

"Why aren't Cary, Martin or Preston coming?" I asked hoping onto my bike. They got on their's as well and Charles rode down my driveway.

"Their all sleeping in late!" He called as he started down the street, Joe behind him. I laughed and was about to follow them, but my fathers car rolled up into the drive way before I could. As he turned off the car and stepped out, I noticed Joe had stopped and was waiting for me.

My father glared at me, and I returned it.

"Where's your mother?" He demanded harshly.

"In the house." I hissed. God he's so stupid. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he saw Joe and shut up. Mumbling something, he stomped inside. I huffed and rode up next to Joe.

"What was that about?" He asked, concern etched across his face. I shook my head and faked a smile.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." I don't think he believed me, but he nodded anyway and took off down the street once again, me following behind.

…...

"If any of the footage is usable from last night, that means we need Alice to play the wife again." Charles said as we rode through town.

"Oh, yeah. I thought she was really good." Joe had to speak louder because Charles was a few feet in front of us.

"Dude, she was mint, but she's never gonna do it."

"I think she will." I joined in the conversation.

"There's no way. You heard what she said." Charles argued.

"Well, that was before the new scenes, right?" Joe suggested hopefully.

"You honestly think she cares about the scenes? She was totally wigged!" Charles exclaimed.

"Yeah she was. We ALL were!" I snapped as we crossed the street and came to a stop in front of the store. Charles gave me a dirty look.

"No need to be so bitchy." He mumbled. I glared at him and followed them inside.

Charles immediately went up to the counter and pulled the camera out of his backpack. I stood next to him and leaned against the counter, while Joe went to call Alice.

"Lens is cracked. Focus ring broke. You think it's fixable?" Charles asked the guy working at the counter. I think his name was Donny or something.

"I think it's cheaper to buy a new one." He said. Charles face dropped.

"The camera's busted guys. It's over."

"We can use my dad's camera." Joe called over his shoulder, using the phone on the counter opposite us. "It's got some…." But he stopped mid sentence and started talking to Alice. Charles turned back around and talked some more with Donny.

"I need this film developed as soon as possible. Can you do it overnight?" Charles asked him, hopefully.

"Asshole, no one can do it overnight." Donny said, giving him a stupid look. Charles once again looked down in defeat.

"You want to buy some pot?" Donny asked. I snorted and started to whistle innocently when Charles shot me a glare.

"No. No thank you." Was Charles answer. This time I full on laughed, until the moron turned to me.

"How about you, Doll face?" He gave me this creepy smile. I laughed sarcastically and stood up straight.

"I don't think so. I don't associate with perverted creeps." I said with a sarcastic smile, then glared. He only shrugged and started to write something down.

"Well, what's the fastest you can do?" Charles asked. Donny sighed and looked up.

"I can make it a rush. You'll get your film back in three days." He said. Charles nodded and shoved the now useless camera into his backpack.

"Hey, what's your sister up to? The hot one, not the other one." He asked suddenly. I scoffed. Guys can be such assholes sometimes. Both of Charles sister's are pretty, not just Jen.

"I don't know." Charles shrugged, a creped out look on his face. After he got everything packed up, we walked over to Joe. He just hung up and turned to us.

"I'm gonna head over to Alice's house. I'll see you guys later." Joe said. I smirked, while Charles looked kind of jealous.

"Ok, have fun." I winked. He shoved my shoulder playfully, then left. Turning to Charles, I raised my eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked.

"Nothing." He glanced at Joe as he rode off to Alice's house.

"Ok…? What are we gonna do now?" I wondered, pulling a piece of gum out of my pocket and throwing it into my mouth.

"I'm gonna go home and go over the script again, make sure there are no mistakes. You wanna come?" He told me as we walked out to our bikes.

"No thanks, I think I'll go bother Cary for a while." I grinned. He rolled his eyes and we got on our bikes. We rode together for a few blocks before he turned down his street.

"See ya later!" He called as we separated.

"Bye!" I then peddled two more blocks to my house. Once I got there, I hoped off my bike and dropped it in the front yard, then jogged next door. I skipped two steps as I ran up onto Cary's porch. Ringing the door bell, I rocked on my heels and whistled as I waited.

"Just a second!" I heard from the other side. Then, the door opened to reveal Cary's mom, Tina, tying an apron around her waist. She smiled warmly when she saw me.

"Hello Farrah. Don't you look cute as a button." She greeted. I blushed and smiled back.

"Thanks. Um, is Cary home by any chance?" I asked nicely. She opened the door wider and motioned me to come in.

"Oh he's home, counting his snappers in his room." She rolled her eyes. "But, I just cant get him to come down. Maybe you can?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Grant." I started up the stairs. I smirked in my head. Cary has much more dangerous fireworks than just some snappers, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Now Farrah, I've told you a hundred times to call me Tina." She called up, scolding me playfully.

"Ok, Tina." I corrected myself. She smiled again and walked back down the hallway. Once I reached Cary's door, I knocked lightly.

"Cary?" I called, opening the door quietly. He didn't respond, so I snuck in, slowly shutting the door behind me. He was hunched over his desk, fiddling around with what was most likely a firework. "My Sharona" was playing on his record player. Since he didn't hear me, I tip-toed up behind him, an evil smirk on my face. I leaned my head down closer to his, but he still didn't notice me. So, I blew a huge bubble.

_POP!_

"Holy Jesus!" He screamed, falling sideways off his chair, and landing on the floor with a _Thump. _I started to laugh like crazy, snorting and almost choking on my gum a few times. His wide eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked up at me.

"What the Fuck Farrah?" He exclaimed, pulling himself up. I giggled a few more times before composing myself.

"Sorry Cary, but it was just to perfect an opportunity to turn down." I grinned innocently. He mumbled something under his breath and sat back down in his chair. I tossed my backpack to the floor wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind.

"Watcha doing?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" He asked, glancing back at me, then back to the explosive. I flicked the back of his head and released his shoulders.

"Well, I'm not a lunatic obsessed with blowing shit up, so I don't know Jackshit about what your doing." I told him nonchalantly, sitting down on his bed. He sighed and spun around in the desk chair. He held up a pack of cherry bombs.

"These are cherry bombs" He told me like I was a three year old. I stuck my tongue out at him. "I was making another M-80 like the one last night, until you showed up."

"Another one? One of these days Cary, your gonna get caught and be in so much trouble, with you parents and the police." I groaned, falling completely back onto his bed.

"I'm to sneaky and amazing to get caught." I could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Uh huh. So you say now." I said, looking around his room. It was messy, but not horrible. A few clothing items scattered here and there.

"Have you no faith in me Farrah?" He asked dramatically. I sat up so I could see him better.

"Nope!" I said cheerfully, popping the P. He gave me a wounded puppy look and turned back to his messy desk.

"Whatever, your just jealous of my awesomeness." He said. I scoffed and blew another bubble. _Pop_! I glanced around the room again. I smiled when I saw a framed picture of us when we where 10 on his dresser. After a moment, I noticed Cary staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked putting my hand to my cheek. His eyes widened for a second, before he shook his head.

"Uh, no." He laughed nervously. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded. I shook my head and laid back down.

"Your so weird." I sighed, staring at his ceiling. I heard him get up and walk over, then felt the mattress shift as he laid down next to me.

"But you love me anyway." He nudged my shoulder with his. I sighed in my head. _More than you think._

"Yep!" I turned my head to grin at him. He grinned back, but then his eyes went lower, towards my chest.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing.

"A boob?" I shrugged. He turned red and gave me a dirty look.

"Not that you dirty minded woman! I meant this." He reached out and grabbed my necklace.

"Oh! You mean that!" I said, smacking my head and playing dumb.

"Shut up, smartass. I can't believe you still have this." He said.

"Why?" I scooted closer so he wouldn't strangle me.

"Because, it was so long ago. And I thought you would think it was boring or stupid after a while." He admitted, rolling it around in his hand. Some of his hair fell in front of his eyes and he looked very hot. I blushed and silently cursed my teenage girl hormones.

"I would never get tired of it or think it was stupid! I love it!" I sat up, forcing him to let go of the necklace.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Do you remember what you said to me when you gave me it?" I asked, blushing a little. He looked at me.

"Yeah. I said it was pretty like you. And that you would always be my favorite girl." His cheeks went a little pink.

"I bet that's changed." I mumbled. He sat up next to me.

"No it hasn't! You are still pretty and always have been, and your still my favorite girl." He nudged my shoulder. I blushed and turned to him.

"I'm your favorite?" I smiled. He nodded. "What about your mom?"

"Ah, she comes in second." He shrugged. I smiled, but then sighed and stood up.

"But I wont be your favorite forever. When you get older, your gonna get married, and then you wife will be your favorite." I felt jealous when I said this. He stood up next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Well then, I'll marry you." He grinned, while I'm sure I was as red as a tomato.

"That's really sweet Cary."

"Just don't tell the guys. They'll never quit teasing me." We both laughed and I nodded.

"I promise not to tell." I blew and popped another bubble. Just then, Cary's mom poked her head in.

"Cary, it's time for dinner. And Farrah sweetie, your mother just called. She say's it's time for you to come home for dinner also." She informed me. Wow, I didn't know so much time had passed.

"Alright, thank you." She nodded and disappeared. Cary let go of me and put his Fireworks in a dresser drawer, way in the back.

"Thank god she didn't see these." He sighed in relief.

"One of these days." I smirked. He shook his head and pushed me forward.

"March!" He commanded. My smirk widened and I plopped down onto my butt.

"Nah, maybe later." I said, nonchalantly inspecting my nails.

"Get up, or else." He warned.

"Watcha gonna do? Pick me up?" I mocked, even though he might be able to. (**Remember, Cary is as tall as Joe in this Fic.)** What I didn't expect though, was for him to push down on my shoulders, knocking my back onto the carpeting.

"Cary! Stop!" I giggled as he grabbed my ankles and dragged me down the hallway. He smirked down at me.

"Nah, maybe later." He imitated my voice. I kept giggling, until he pulled me towards the stairs.

"Ok Cary, you can let go now." I laughed nervously. He just kept smirking.

"Cary, don't you dare!" I exclaimed, eyes wide as he stepped down two stairs, then went to yank me down.

"CARY!" I screamed, grabbing onto the bottom part of the railing. Then, he just dropped my feet and started laughing. LAUGHING!

"Oh god! You should have seen your face!" He hollered with laughter. I glared at him and sat up, my butt on the top step.

"Very funny, jerk." I mumbled, then pulled my top back down since it had ridden up to my bellybutton, before Cary could see the bruise.

"Sorry Fi, I didn't think you'd get that scared." He apologized, grabbing my shoulder. I stood up and sighed.

"It's ok. Just don't scare me as bad next…TIME!" I screamed as my heel slide right off the stair, and I braced myself for the tumble. Before I could slip any farther though, Cary's arms shot out and wrapped around my waist. He pulled us back and fell back onto a step, falling onto his butt, and me falling onto his lap.

"Farrah! Are you ok?" He asked urgently. I groaned a little, because his arm was right on my bruise.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Thanks" I let out a shaky breath. I heard footsteps rushing towards us, and then Cary's mom and dad appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's with all the noise?" Tina asked, then raised an eyebrow at us. I blushed when I realized the position we where in. I was sitting _on_ Cary's _lap_ and he was holding me _very close_.

"I-I almost fell down the stairs, but Cary caught me and we fell backwards." I smiled sheepishly, my face flushed.

"Well alrighty then. Cary, make sure she get's home without anymore accidents, will you?" Cary's dad, Tom, teased us and laughed. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Cary giving his father the death glare, face bright red like mine.

"I will." He grumbled, and his dad put his hands up in defense, backing out of the room, trying to contain his laughter.

"Are you ok Farrah?" Tina asked, a now concerned look on her face.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine." I nodded. She smiled and glanced behind me.

"What about you honey?" She asked.

"I'm fine mom!" He said really fast, probably embarrassed by being called honey. I snickered and Tina smiled.

"Alright. Come eat right after you walk Farrah home." She then left back to the kitchen. Cary sighed and I snickered some more.

"That, was embarrassing." He stated. I broke into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, but you have to admit it was funny." I grinned back at him. He rolled his eyes, but cracked a smile. I went to stand up, but he was still holding me.

"You can let go now Cary. I'm not falling anymore." I giggled. He blushed again.

"Oh, right, sorry." He unwrapped his arms from around me. I grinned and we walked down the rest of the stairs, then outside.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I walked up onto my porch.

"Yup. I'll come get you so we can ride together." He nodded towards my bike.

"Sounds good. See ya Cary." I smiled and nodded. He waved and jogged back to his house. I sighed and turned towards the front door.

"Home sweet home." I whispered, stepping inside.

**End Scene! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. :P And I would like to wish Joel Courtney a Happy Birthday!**

**Happy Birthday Joel! I can't believe your 16 already! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing and some new reviewers! They make me smile! :D **

**And to Strawberry Fudge Cake: It's not a dumb question. I know that it's spelled Farrah with two R's, but it is pronounced like so: "Fair Ah". For those of you who are wondering, hope that helps. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. :P**

Chapter 5

Farrah P.O.V.

After I closed the door, I kicked off my shoes and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh good, your home." Mom smiled at me from the counter where she was pouring some kind of drink.

"Yeah. How did you know I was at Cary's house?" I asked walking over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Well I saw your bike laying in the yard, and when I checked all around the house and you didn't answer, I figured you went over to Cary's." She explained. I nodded and dried my hands off. We walked to the dinning room were Sadie and my father where already sitting and waiting.

"It's about time you got home young lady." My father told me in an unpleasant tone as I sat down.

"Now Tom, she was out with her friends. And I only just finished dinner." Mom came to my defense. I resisted the urge to yell "HA!" and stick my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and began to eat grumpily. We ate in silence for a while, before Sadie broke it.

"Hey Farrah! Guess what?" Sadie started to bounce in her seat.

"What?" I asked with just as much enthusiasm, before shoving some mashed potatoes into my mouth.

"Mom said I could take Ballet lessons!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"That's awesome munchkin!" I swallowed and grinned. I used to take Ballet lessons until I was 10, when my dad started to beat me. Mom never understood why I wanted to quit, but I just told her I got tired of it.

"Yes it is. Classes start when school starts up again." Mom smiled at us.

"And how much money are these classes, Nancy?" Dad asked, but there was a snarky tone to it. Mom's smile dropped and she sighed.

"I've already told you, Tom." She used the same tone. I realized it was about to get messy, so I wiped my face with a napkin and got up.

"Hey Sadie, help with these plates will you?" I sent my sister a "Do it now" look. She pouted but grabbed her plate and followed me into the kitchen.

"Why do I have to stop eating? I'm still hungry!" She whined. Only then did I realize her plate still had some food on it.

"Well then eat in here." I nodded towards the kitchen table. She sighed and pulled a chair out. While she started to eat again, I washed my plate.

"Why can't I eat with momma and daddy?" She asked, chomping on a carrot. I dried my hands off and stood next to her.

"Because, mom and dad are having a, uh, a talk." I said. She tilted her head in confusion.

"But they talk all the time, and we can always sit with them."

"Well, this is a special talk for adults only, that children aren't supposed to hear." I lied.

"Oh…. Ok!" She smiled and went back to her food. I sat there with her for a while, as she talked excitedly about her day.

_Rrrring…..Rrrring…..Rrrring!_

I hoped up and walked over to the wall phone.

"Hello?" I asked, leaning against the counter top.

"_Hey Farrah, it's Joe._" Came the annoyed voice of Joe Lamb.

"Hey Joey! What's up?" I asked, twirling the phone cord around in my hand.

"_I was just going through my make-up kit, and I found part of the script that I was supposed to give to Alice earlier._" I could hear papers rustling in the background.

"Ok…..? Why are you telling me this?"

"_Well, could you maybe, possibly come pick them up and go give them to her?_" He begged.

"Why can't you do it?" I groaned.

"_Because, her dad isn't very fond of me._" He sounded so depressed all of a sudden. I immediately felt guilty.

"Sure Joe, I can do that." I nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

"_You will? Great! Just meet me at my window." _He instructed.

"Mmk. See you in a few." I then hung up.

Mom then entered the kitchen with a red face. She saw us and immediately put on a fake smile.

"Hello girls. Did you finish dinner?" She asked. Sadie nodded and showed mom her now empty plate.

"Can I have some Ice-Cream now?" She asked. Mom laughed and nodded. Sadie grinned and put her plate in the sink.

"What about you Farrah?" Mom turned to me.

"Yeah, I finished." She nodded and opened the freezer. She pulled out a container of chocolate Ice-Cream and Sadie squealed.

"Hey mom, can I go to a friends house for a little while?" I asked, walking over to her.

"You mean right now?" She asked, I nodded. "Well, it's going to be dark soon."

"I know, and I'll be super careful! Please?" I begged. She bit her lip as she scooped the Ice-Cream into a bowl.

"Alright." She finally sighed. I grinned and kissed her cheek. "Just be home before it get's to late."

"Yes ma'am! Love you!" I called over my shoulder as I raced to the front door.

"Love you too!" She called back. I grabbed one of my other denim jackets hanging by the door and threw it on. I made sure my inhaler and shot where in my pocket, before racing outside. I jogged to were my bike still lay on the ground, and rode off to Joe's.

…...

_Knock! Knock!_

I waited for Joe to come to his window. He appeared a few seconds later, smiling.

"Hey Fi. Thanks for doing this." He opened the window and handed the script to me. I folded it up and put it in my jacket pocket. Since Joe's house was a one story house, I was sitting on my bike, one foot on the ground, and I could reach the window perfectly.

"No problem Joey, anytime." I smiled.

"Your awesome Farrah." He laughed, shaking his head.

"I know!" I grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Be careful and don't get kidnapped!" He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, thanks for that!" I said sarcastically, kicking off the ground and riding away. I heard him shut the window behind me as I reached the street.

…...

Five minutes and a lot of pedaling later, I final arrived at Alice's house. She lived more on the outskirts of town, so I was pooped from the pedaling. I hoped off my bike and laid it in the grass.

"Oh, my, god." I panted, pulling out my inhaler. I took a few breaths and then shoved it back into my pocket. I walked up onto the porch and knocked three times on the door. A few seconds later, it opened with a creak and Alice appeared.

"Hey, Alice." I gave her a smile. She seemed shocked for a second, before giving me a small smile back.

"Oh hey Farrah. Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" She asked, confused. I pulled the script out of my jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"Joe called me a little while ago saying he forgot to give this to you, so he asked if I could bring it." I told her. She took it from me and her smile got bigger.

"Thanks. Do you want to come in for a while?" She asked, opening the door wider.

"Sure." I nodded and stepped inside. I glanced around as she shut the door behind me. Her house looked the same as most of the house's in Lillian, but I noticed a bunch of beer bottles laying in the living room. Alice stepped up next to me.

"Sorry for the mess, my dad….."

"Alice, who are you talking to?" She was cut off by none other than Louis Dainard coming into the room.

"Who's this?" He asked, nodding to me. I panicked and felt my heart pound faster. Hopefully he didn't recognize me from Joe's mom's funeral, cause I knew Louis and Jack did _not _like each other. And if Louis didn't want Joe around, he probably didn't want any of his friends around either.

"Oh, this is my friend from school, Farrah." Alice quickly shoved the script into her pocket. "We where just going to go up to my room."

"Hello sir. I'm sorry for coming over so late, but I needed Alice's help with something." I lied smoothly with a smile.

Louis raised an eyebrow and grabbed a near by bottle of beer of a side table. He slung his head back and took a huge slug of beer, then looked back at us.

"Alright then." He nodded, then walked into the living room were he sat down and lit a cigarette. Alice grabbed my wrist and lead me upstairs. Once in her room, she shut and locked the door behind us.

"Cool room." I commented. The walls where a light beige color, and it was a decent sized room. A dark pink comforter with brown flower patterns was draped over her bed, and matching brown curtains on the windows. A desk sat in the corner, and huge wardrobe opposite her bed.

"Thanks. It's no big deal." She smiled, sitting down on her bed. I took my jacket off and threw it on the floor, then sat next to her.

"So, I'm guessing your dad doesn't know about the movie, since you hide the script from him." I asked, but I already knew the answer. She sighed and pulled the script out of her pocket, unfolding it.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. He doesn't want me to hang out with Joe, or any of his friends." She read over the script. I nodded and played with one of my braids.

"Don't worry, I wont tell." I pretended to lock my mouth and throw the key over my shoulder. She laughed and I grinned.

"Your super nice, Farrah. I can't believe we haven't ever hung out before." She put the script down on her nightstand, then turned back to me.

"I know right!" I said with wide eyes. "But we can hang out now."

"Cool. Well, what do you like to do?" She asked.

"I play a lot of baseball thanks to the guys, I paint sometimes, I'm a cheerleader, and I love to shop! But since I always hang out with the guys, I don't get to a lot." I listed things off of my fingers.

"I love to shop too! We should go together sometime!" She said excitedly.

"Gnarly! It'll be nice to hang out with a girl for once." We both laughed. "What do you like to do?"

"Beside's shopping, well, I'm good at poker, I ride my bike a lot, I like gymnastics, oh! And I like to act." She smiled sheepishly. I grinned.

"Awesome. I'm glad you decided to continue to be the wife for the movie. You're a great actress Alice." I told her. She blushed a little and shoved my arm playfully.

"I'm not that good, but thanks." We grinned at each other. We then went on to talk about our life's and other things.

…...

"And my mom split when I was 5. I hardly remember her." She said sadly. I patted her arm comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry." I told her sincerely. She shrugged.

"It's ok. It was her choice to leave. And I guess you know by now, but my father like's to drink, _a lot._ It gets really embarrassing." She looked down.

"I know what that's like. My father like's to drink too." I said.

"I, I get scared a lot." Her voice cracked. I noticed her eyes watering. "When he get's drunk, which is all the time, he just get's so loud a-and mean. I get scared he- he's going to hit me sometimes." She admitted, wiping at her eyes. I grabbed her hand.

"I know how you feel." I mumbled.

"No, you don't." She shook her head. I almost scoffed, but I didn't want a fight or anything. So, I stood up instead. She gave me a confused look.

"Believe me, I know how it feel's." I said, then pulled my shirt up to my bra line. She gasped and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god." She whispered, standing up in front of me. I nodded and dropped my shirt back down.

"Yeah, you could say my father and I don't exactly get along either." I mumbled again. I was surprised though, when she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok." I hugged her back and sighed.

"Do any of the boys know?"

"Only Cary, and I'm not ready to have the others know yet." I said. She pulled away and nodded.

"I get it. I won't tell." She then pretended to lock her mouth and throw away the key, like I did. I laughed a little.

"I'm glad we're friends now." I told her.

"Me too." She grinned. I looked at my watch and groaned.

"I should go now, my mom is gonna be pissed at me." I grabbed my jacket.

"Ok, thanks again for brining the script over." She whispered as we walked down stairs. I turned around once we made it to the front door.

"If you ever need anything, call me ok?" I whispered.

"I promise. And you can call me anytime too." She whispered back. I gave her another quick hug, then opened the door.

"I promise. I'll see you tomorrow." I told her. We smiled and I shut the door. It was now very dark outside, and I groaned.

"Thank god for street lights." I grumbled to myself as I rode down the street.

…...

"God damnit!" I cussed to myself, stopping my bike and pulling out my inhaler again. After a few deep breaths, I put it away again and looked around. I had stopped right under one of the street lights, and my shadow spread across part of the street. The rest of the street was deserted, only one car parked a little ways down. All in all, it looked very creepy. I closed my eyes for a second and rested my head on the right handlebar.

_Crash!_

My head shot up and I looked around frantically. Everything seemed to be fine, until I glanced at the near by alleyway. One of the trash cans that had been standing up was now sideways on the ground, rocking slightly.

"Calm down Farrah, it's just a dog or something." I whispered to myself.

_CRASH!_

"Holy Crap!" I screamed as I saw the other trash can next to the fallen one go flying across the road and a shadow of something huge running down the alleyway. That was enough for me. Panting in fear, I kicked off the ground again and took off as fast as I could. I kept pedaling as hard and fast as ever until I finally reached my street.

Pulling up into my driveway, my bike skidded sideways to a halt. I got off and threw my bike to the ground, before sitting down in the grass and pulling out my inhaler, my chest heaving.

"Jesus Farrah!" I jumped and looked over my shoulder to see Cary setting down a big black garbage bag, and walking towards me. "Where you trying to flip your bike?" He asked, half serious half joking.

"God *Pant* Cary! You scared *Pant* the crap out of me!" I managed to get out, before returning to trying to breath. His smile dropped and he jogged the rest of the way over to me.

"What's wrong with you? It look's like you've just seen a ghost." He said, sitting next to me. After getting in enough air, I laid my inhaler down and pulled my knee's to my chest, resting my elbows on my knee's and my face in my hands.

"I saw something." I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow.

"And, what was it….?" He asked. I sighed and turned to him.

"You wont believe me."

"Try me." He grinned.

"I, I don't know what I saw. I was coming home from Alice's house, and I stopped to catch my breath. And then there was a crash, which turned out to be a fallen trash can…."

"What else?" He patted my hand encouragingly.

"Well, I was just sitting there, and then the trash can next to it, it just…went flying across the street!" I exclaimed, eyes wide and flinging my arms around.

"Farrah… Farrah!" He grabbed my wrists. "It was probably just a Raccoon." He said calmly.

"But I didn't see a Raccoon Cary! I saw a shadow of something, s-something freaking huge! And what Raccoon could send it flying across the road?" I pulled my wrists away and stood up really fast. That was a stupid thing to do because I got dizzy and swayed. Cary got up and grabbed my shoulders.

"You need to calm down Farrah." He said, studying me. "Are you calm?" He asked.

"Yes." I groaned, closing my eyes.

"I don't know what you saw, but don't stress over it." He said calmly.

"Ok, ok." I sighed, opening my eyes and nodding.

"Good. You ok now?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go to bed the minute I get inside." I blinked a couple times. Cary laughed and let go of my shoulders.

"Alright. I have to finish taking out the garbage now, so I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow." I nodded. He smiled and walked back to his yard. I sighed and took my bike around to the back, then ran in the backdoor.

"Mom? I'm home!" I called out, kicking my shoes off on the mat and throwing my jacket over the back of a chair. I got no answer, so I locked the door up and walked to the living room.

"Hey Farrah." Sadie said from the couch. She was watching some cartoon, looking kind of sad.

"Hey. Where is mom?"

"She went upstairs after dad left. She's really sad about something." She shrugged. Super confused, I nodded and raced upstairs. Once I got to mom's room, I knocked a couple times.

"Mom? Can I come in?" I called. When she didn't answer again, I opened the door and stepped inside. She was sitting on her bed, head in her hands.

"Mom?" I asked, concerned. Her head shot up and I saw she had bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, Hey sweetie." She gave me a tired smile. I made my way over to her and sat next to her.

"Are you ok mom? Sadie said your sad about something." I asked. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"Your father and I got into a huge fight after you left. Poor Sadie looked so scared. All kinds of words were flying around, and finally he just took off out of the house, then sped down the road to god knows where." She sniffled. I rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"I'm sure he'll come back tomorrow." I said, resting my head on her shoulder. Even though I didn't want him back, I didn't like seeing my mom like this. She let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah, maybe. We have been having trouble for a while now Farrah. I don't think he want's to come back." She said. I stayed quit after that, not knowing what to say. So I just sat with her for a while, letting her calm down.

"I'm sorry Farrah." She spoke suddenly. "I shouldn't be talking about this with you, not right now." She apologized. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I understand mom. Don't be sorry." I told her, then pulled away and smiled. She gave me another small smile and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go make sure your sister isn't still upset either." She told me. I nodded and left her room, walking to my own. I could here mom's foot steps down stairs as I closed my door. Sighing, I walked over to my record player and put on one of my favorite songs.

"_Day after day I'm more confused,_

_Yet I look for the light through the pouring rain,_

_You know that's a game that I hate to lose,_

_And I'm feeling the strain,_

_Ain't it a shame._"

The sound of "Drift Away" By Dobie Gray filled my room and I smiled. I hummed along as I changed into my nightgown, setting my inhaler and shot down in their spots on my nightstand. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, letting the music relax me.

**End Scene! Hope it was good. ;)**

**I recommend listening to "Drift Away" By Dobie Gray. It's an awesome song, and I love it! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I would like to dedicate this chapter to harronhermy! I just learned that I inspired her to do her story, and that makes me so happy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. Grrrr. Someday….**

Chapter 6.

Farrah P.O.V.

"Farrah, time to wake up sweetheart." My mom whispered, shaking me gently. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I glanced at my clock and saw it was 8:30. Usually, I would throw a fit about being woken up so early, but I had to get up and alert for Charles movie later, so I didn't protest.

"Good morning." I yawned, sitting up and stretching out my arms. She smiled and kissed my forehead. I noticed she had on her nurse uniform.

"Good morning darling. I have breakfast made downstairs when your ready." She told me, but something seemed off. She wasn't acting sad or angry like last night.

"Ok, I'll be down in a few." I got out of bed. After she left my room, I changed into a pair of my Bellbottom jeans, my sleeveless orange top and matching canvas shoes. I tied the tie strings around my neck to keep my top up, then pulled on the necklace Cary gave me. After securing it around my neck, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. I pulled a hair tie around my wrist incase I wanted to pull my hair up later and jammed my inhaler and shot into my pocket Then, I raced downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I was wondering if….." I stopped mid-sentence as I entered the kitchen. Sitting there at the kitchen table with Sadie and my mom, was my father.

"Wondering what honey?" Mom asked, smiling brightly. So that's why she wasn't depressed earlier. God, it made me so sick knowing my mom was happy with him . If only she knew….

"What are you doing here?" I hissed through my teeth, slowly walking towards the table. He glared at me and mom frowned.

"Now Farrah, I know I was upset last night, but when your father came home we talked and forgave each other. So there is no need to be angry." She told me calmly, patting his hand.

"Angry? Are you kidding me mom? I'm freaking pissed! And what the hell do you mean forgive each other? He's the one that should be on his knees begging for your forgiveness!" I shouted angrily.

"Enough Farrah! There is nothing to be pissed about! Your father and I have worked it out and there is no reason for you to be speaking like this. Now, I want you to sit down and eat your breakfast, Understand?" She told me sternly, pointing at my seat. I grinded my teeth and muttered a yes under my breath. As I sat down and began to eat, I became very nervous. My father was calm. Far to calm for what had just happened. That means I'm in big shit when mom leaves.

…...

"Alright, I have to get going now or I'm going to be late for work. Tom, I'm dropping Sadie off at a friends house. And you should get going soon to, or your going to be late as well." Mom told dad from the doorway, flinging her purse over her shoulder. He just waved a hand over his shoulder and mumbled some kind of goodbye. Sadie grabbed her little backpack and ran to mom's side. Mom grabbed her car keys and turned to me.

"Alright, we're out of here. I want you to behave today Farrah and please don't start any fights." Mom gave me a pleading look. I sighed and nodded, trying to keep calm. It bothers me so much when she says things like that. If only she knew the truth. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"That's my girl. I'll see you later." she grabbed Sadie's hand and pulled her out the door. I watched through the window as they climbed into the car. Sadie sent me a little wave as they pulled out into the street. I waved back until the car was down the road and out of sight.

Suddenly, I was roughly spun around by my upper arm.

"You little bitch!" My fathers face was red with anger.

"Let go of me!" I struggled to get away, but his grip on my arm was to strong.

"What, so you can go be a little slut? That's why you always hang around those boys huh? You're their own personal whore aren't ya!" He yelled in my face.

"I am not a whore! And my friends aren't sleazy bastards like you!" I screamed. He glared and shoved me into the wall. I winced and he let go of my arm.

"You just wait. Next time your gonna be begging me for forgiveness." He hissed, mocking my words from earlier. As he went to walk away, I made the mistake of opening my mouth again.

"**Fuck. You.**"

He stopped and stood still for a second. Then, he turned around and backhanded me so hard, I fell to the floor. I cried out and put a hand over my stinging cheek. I pushed myself into a sitting position with my other hand and held myself up.

"Maybe next time you'll keep your damn mouth shut." He smirked evilly. I glared up at him through my hair (that had whipped into my face when my head flew to the side) as he walked passed me, grabbed his car keys, then leaving the house.

I waited until I heard his car back out, then slowly got up from the floor. I kept my tears in as I walked to the bathroom. Just as I thought, I had a bruise right under my left eye and a hand print on my arm. Hopefully they would go away soon. Sighing, I went to my room and pulled out my make-up. Joe had showed me some different make-up tricks when we first started doing the movie, so I knew exactly how much to use to hide the marks. After applying the make-up, I double checked my face and arm to make sure the bruises were completely covered. Nothing was showing, so I went back downstairs. I glanced at the clock and groaned. It was 9:30 and Cary wasn't supposed to come over until 10:00. So, I kicked off my shoes and pulled my socks off, then sat Indian style on the couch.

…...

"Ugh! Why is there never anything good on?" I groaned to myself, turning the T.V. off and throwing the remote on the couch. I had been watching some stupid show for the past half hour. "And why is Cary not here yet?" I added, shouting at the ceiling. I pulled out my inhaler and decided to wash it. It was clean enough, but I was that freaking bored.

"We need to get a freaking dog or something, so I wont get so freaking bored!" I ranted to myself, stomping down the hallway. I stopped though, when I saw an old photo hanging on the wall out of the corner of my eye. It was a photo from when I was around the age of 8 or 9, and my dad had me on his shoulders, and we were smiling at the camera. Down in the right hand corner were the words my father would never say to me now.

"_My little Farrah. I love so much, I can't even say. More and more each time we hug, you're my little snuggle bug._

_Love always,_

_Daddy."_

That was before he started beating me, when he might have actually loved me. It made me so mad that I dropped my inhaler and I could feel my blood boiling.

"Love always? If you loved me so fucking much why did you start to beat me?" I shouted at the photo, ripping it off the wall.

"Oh ya, I forgot! Love fucking hurts!" I screamed. Then as hard as I could, I threw it to the ground.

_CRASH!_

The picture frame shattered, sending glass shards all over the floor. Seething, I stepped forward to grab the picture, and stepped on a shard. I fell onto my knees from the pain as it pierced into the bottom of my right foot, but it didn't stop me from grabbing the picture and ripping it in half. I went to get up, but the shard only pushed farther into my foot, so I fell back onto my butt.

"Great! You better get here soon Cary." I muttered to myself. I went to grab my inhaler, but it had rolled down the hallway when I dropped it. I laid down on my stomach and tried to inch forward, but that made it harder to breath.

"Shit." I panted, resting my head on my arms. I have a piece of glass sticking out of my foot, my inhaler rolled out of my reach and I'm having a hard time breathing. Plus, I can't reach the fucking phone! _Just wonderful_! I must have laid there for five minutes or so trying not to pass out, when I finally heard the front door open.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to find the freaking costume and then jam it into my….backpack. Farrah? Are you even home?" I heard Cary shout. Thank god, I was starting to really get scared.

"I'm in here!" I said as loud as I could, and loudly banged my hand against the floor just incase he didn't here me. I heard his footsteps getting closer and then him gasp.

"Oh my god!" He raced over and kneeled next me, pushing glass shards away. He carefully rolled me over onto my back and then pulled me into a sitting position.

"I need my inhaler." I pointed to it down the hall. He didn't even stand up, just crawled down and got it, then crawled back. He put it in my hand and pulled me into his side. I would have blushed at our closeness but I was to busy taking deep breaths. He rubbed my back comfortingly and I felt all bubbly inside at how soft and caring he suddenly gets whenever something happens to me, even small things. Like once we were playing baseball with the guys and I got conked in the head with the ball. He was the first one at my side and trying to make sure I didn't have a concussion or other damage. Not that the others don't get concerned, just that Cary always get's to me first and is always just a little more concerned than the others. Sometimes I think he might, possibly, maybe even like me back, but then I laugh and hit my head. _In my dreams_.

After I was breathing fine again, I laid my inhaler down.

"Thank you. This is the second time you saved my life this week." I smiled gratefully at him. I think I saw his cheeks go slightly pink.

"Your welcome. How long were you laying there?"

"Five minutes, maybe ten." I shrugged.

"And what happened, exactly?" He asked, standing up.

"I got mad and smashed a picture." I muttered. He grabbed the ripped picture and held the two half's up together. I saw a flash of anger in his eyes as he threw them back onto the ground.

"Oh. Well you should get up now or we're going to be really late." He said, trying to change the subject.

"I can't." I lifted up my foot and showed him my injury, giving a sheepish smile. He sighed playfully and bent back down.

"What am I going to do with you Farrah?" He chuckled, grabbing my hands and helping me up. He pulled my arm around his shoulder and I leaned into his left side. He had that smoky smell, but also had the fresh nature, pine smell to him that he got from always being outside, and that I have come to love.

_Oh, I could think of a few things you could do with me. _I thought, then my eyes widened. Good god! Stupid hormones! Being this close to him was driving me insane.

He helped me to my kitchen and I leaned against the counter next to the sink, holding my right foot off the ground.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital." He suggested.

"No! My mom can not find out about this." I said quickly. "I'll just pull it out." I grabbed my foot and tried to pull the shard, but I lost my balance and had to grab back onto the counter so I didn't fall. Cary chuckled and I glared at him.

"Why don't you let me do it? Before you kill yourself." He walked right in front of me. I gave him a confused look, but then my eyes widened as he grabbed onto my waist.

"Eeepp!" I squealed as he lifted me up onto the counter.

"Jesus Mr. Muscle, I didn't know you were that strong." I said and blushed.

"Your not that heavy, you know." He shrugged, but smirked. I smiled as he turned around and set his backpack on the floor. My smile got bigger when he turned on the record player and on came "Burning Love" by Elvis Presley. Cary bobbed his head to the music and I took my time to study him.

He was wearing his regular jeans, sneakers and his old red T-shirt. And boy, did he look _good _in red. Cary isn't the toughest guy ever, but I knew he had muscle under that shirt, obviously since he picked me up. He was defiantly skinny, but not scrawny. He was always way shorter than the guys, and even me, but he had a little growth spurt a few weeks before the winter came, so now he's as tall as Joe and I.

"Earth to Farrah!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Cary waving his hand in front of my face.

"Uh, what?" I asked sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow.

"I said you need to put your foot over the sink." He said, amused. I nodded and scooted back a little, then put my right foot over the sink, my left foot flat down on the counter.

"Why do I need to do this?"

"Because, when I pull it out there is probably going to be blood. Oh, and it's probably going to hurt." He told me, grabbing onto my ankle.

"Great. That's wonderful news." I said sarcastically, nervously fidgeting my foot. He held it tighter and still.

"Relax. Just think of it as a splinter. Just a couple tugs and it'll be out like that." He told me. I nodded and took a deep breath. He grabbed onto the shard and pinched it in between his pointer finger and thumb. Slowly, he pulled it a little.

"Ow! Fuck!" I yelped, grabbing onto his shoulder. He gave me an apologetic look and pulled at it again. I groaned and bit down on my lip, blinking back some painful tears.

"I. Hate. You." I groaned and closed my eyes when he tugged again. I tried to concentrate on listening to the song.

"Love you too." He laughed and my heart jumped at the sound of it.

"Why wont it freaking come out?" I whined.

"You pushed it deep into your foot stupid." He told me. I opened my eyes and glared at him, kicking his side playfully with my un-injured foot. He tugged the shard.

"Ow! Jackass." I grumbled. He grinned.

"So, how's your day going?" He asked casually. I swear to god my eye twitched. He is such a smartass.

"Oh you know, pretty good. I got really pissed off at my dad, smashed a picture frame, stepped on a glass shard, almost died in the hallway and now you're here trying to get the fucking glass shard out of my fucking foot!" I ranted, getting louder at the end and glaring at the wall.

"Uh Farrah?" He laughed.

"What?" I asked, looking at him. My eyes widened when I saw he was holding up the bloody glass shard, an amused smile on his face. "Oh." I blushed tomato red.

"Yeah, I pulled it out during your little rant." He rinsed off the blood then threw it in the trash can. I hissed when he ran my foot under the water. My teeth clenched when soap came into contact with the cut. After the burning died down though, I laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You, washing my foot. That isn't weird at all." I giggled. He grinned and chuckled with me.

After he dried my foot off, I told him were are medical tape was. He left to get it, then came back with my socks and shoes also. He wrapped my foot and handed me my socks.

"You know, none of the guys would have pulled the shard out, washed my foot and brought me my shoes." I smiled, pulling on my socks, slowly and carefully over my injury.

"You know I'd do anything for my favorite girl." He grinned. I blushed and his grin got bigger. I reached out to shove him, but ended up losing my balance. I slid off of the counter, but before I could crash to the ground, Cary's arms wrapped around my waist and kept me upright.

"Falling for me, huh?" Cary smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Oh my god, that was so cheesy, yet so adorable at the same time. Is it natural for a human being to blush this much?

"Shut up." I mumbled, going to pull away. My eyes widened though, when he pulled me right back, and even closer. I had to put my hands on his chest to stop myself from crashing our heads together. Cary was no longer smirking, but was staring at me with a different look. I almost wanted to say a look of love, but that's ridicules. Cary couldn't love me, right?

"Cary?" I whispered, shocked by how close my face was to his. I could feel his breath on my lips, we were that close. His eyes flickered from my lips to my eyes for a second, before stopping and staring straight into my eyes.

"Because I'm falling for you." He whispered. My heart thudded in my chest as he leaned closer.

Then our lips met.

My eyes widened, before slowly sliding shut. To say it felt good, would be an understatement. My whole body tingled with happiness and I kissed him back. I can't even explain the amazing sensation I felt. Kissing Cary, it was like a million fireworks had been set off, making my heart and mind race with an amazing adrenaline. Then, too soon, he pulled away.

"Oh, my god Farrah. I-I'm sorry. I sh-shouldn't have done that." Cary's eyes were wide and he was stuttering like crazy, looking anywhere but at me.

"Cary!" I exclaimed, and he looked up at me.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"Shut up." I giggled and I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him back into another kiss. He seemed shocked, but got over it and kissed me back. His arms snaked around my waist and I tangled my hands in his hair. Then, being quite daring, he pushed me back against the counter, trapping me. What really shocked me though, was when he grabbed underneath my knee and hitched my right leg up to his waist. I smirked against his lips and wrapped it around his waist slightly, holding it there. I felt him lift my shirt up slightly in the back, maybe an inch, and his thumb ran across the exposed skin. When he did that, I can not believe what I did next.

I moaned.

I freaking MOANED! My god! Cary made me moan! I'm sure my face was on fire now. Cary took this as a victory, because he smirked against my lips. I almost passed out when I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I decided to stop being such a wimp and I opened up, letting his tongue slid in. Wow, that sounded dirty. As our tongues battled for dominance, guess what? I moaned, AGAIN! It's scary how much this boy affects me. "Burning Love" still played in the background as we made out. Finally, we broke apart so we could breath.

"Whoa." Cary breathed, eyes opening and leaning our foreheads together. I opened my eyes and giggled.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked, afraid it was just a dream that I would wake up from. He grinned and gave me a quick kiss, silently answering my question.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, looking a little nervous again. I just died of happiness.

"Yes! Yes, Yes, YES!" I screamed excitedly, tackle hugging him. He laughed and rocked us back and forth.

"I take it that's a yes, then?" He joked. I smirked and grabbed his face, kissing him hard on the lips.

"Hell Yes." I smirked bigger.

"Well then, girlfriend, you should get you shoe's on so we can leave, before Charles come's looking for us with an axe." He smirked. I laughed and slide my shoes on. He bobbed his head to "Burning Love" for a second, before turning off the record player.

"I think that should be our song." I smiled.

"Before Charles come's looking for us with an axe?" He asked, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. I smacked his chest.

"No! I meant Burning Love." I laughed.

"Oh, well then, I think so too." He kissed me again. I grinned, until I remembered the huge mess in the other room.

"Oh crap." I sighed.

"What's the matter?" He asked, now concerned.

"You should get going and tell Charles I'll be there later. I have to clean up the mess in the hallway." I said, walking to the doorway. Since my foot was still sore, I walked kind of sideways to avoid putting to much pressure on it.

"No way am I leaving you to clean this up by yourself. Charles will just have to kill us later." He said, coming to my side. I grinned and kissed his cheek, then we went to clean up the glass.

…...

After we finally got it all cleaned up and dumped it into the trash can along with the picture, I ripped some paper towels and laid them on top, so mom wouldn't notice.

"Gnarly! We got it all." I said, looking at the now clean hallway floor. Cary grabbed his backpack and looked at the clock.

"And we're only five minutes late. Lets get out of here." He grabbed my hand and walked to the front door. I grabbed my house key and locked the door behind us. As we walked into the front yard, Cary gave me another concerned look.

"Can you ride your bike with you foot like that?" He asked.

"It'll hurt, but I think I can manage." I sighed. He let go of my hand and got on his bike, stopping it in front of me.

"Why don't you just hope on the pegs?" He suggested. I bit my lip.

"Are you sure you can handle my extra weight?" I asked uncertainly.

"I'm Mr. Muscle, remember?" He smirked. I laughed and stepped up onto the pegs. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he took off. My foot was still sore, but this was defiantly better then having to pedal.

When we got to the hill, I could tell Charles was ready to murder us. The others were standing around, waiting patiently, except for Charles of course. I hoped of the pegs and Cary let the bike fall to the ground by the other one's.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Charles demanded, stomping up to us. I glared at him and Cary stepped more in front of me.

"It's really none of your business." I hissed, stepping around Cary and up to Charles.

"Unless one of you almost died or some other emergency, you both should be on time!" He roared. I flinched and stomped around him, crossing my arms and facing away from everyone.

"It's only been five minutes Charles, calm down." I heard Preston say.

"She had an asthma attack you fatass!" Cary shout at Charles.

"She did?" Charles ignored the fatass comment and now suddenly sounded concerned.

"Yeah. She fell and knocked a picture down. I found her on the floor with glass shattered all around. She had a piece stuck in her foot and I had to pull it out. Your lucky we even came!" Cary defended me, covering the real reason I got hurt. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw a worried looking Alice.

"Are you ok Farrah?" She asked with a knowing look. I could tell she didn't believe the cover, and I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. Scream about everything that happened with my father and finally tell the guys about him, but I held my tongue.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I gave a fake smile. She didn't look convinced at all, but she nodded anyway and walked back to the others. I sighed and walked back over by Cary. Charles looked somewhat guilty and hesitantly stepped closer to me.

"I, uh, I'm sorry Farrah." He stuttered slightly, not used to apologizing.

"Whatever. Lets just start filming." I said emotionlessly. He looked kind of shocked, like he expected me to slap him or something, then nodded happily.

"You heard her! Get everything set up! Alice, Martin and Cary get into your costumes!" Charles shouted and bossed us around. I rolled my eyes and went to help Alice with her dress. As I helped her pull her hair back into a bun, Joe did Cary's zombie make-up, Martin was getting into costume and going over lines, Preston screwed with the boom mike, before setting it down and glaring at it, and Charles stood there screaming at us like a moron.

"Alright, your hairs done and you look good. Now Joe has to do your make-up." I inspected her, making sure her costume was right and she looked in character. She smiled and walked over to Joe, who was just finishing with Cary. Said blonde boy was in his costume, except for the jacket. He had one arm in the sleeve, but kept spinning in circles trying to get the other one in. My lips twitched upwards slightly and I walked over to him. I could hardly feel the soreness in my foot anymore, so I wasn't limping anymore.

"Boys, you can be so dumb sometimes." I sighed playfully, helping him get his arm in the sleeve. He grinned sheepishly and I swooned in my mind.

"Farrah! Get out of the way!" Charles shouted. I turned around and glared at him. Then, smirking devilishly, I sat down by Cary's feet. Charles face turned red.

"Damnit Farrah! Move!" He screamed. I shook my head to the side.

"I don't wanna!" I crossed my arms and held my nose up in the air like a little girl. Charles stomped his foot and turned to Preston.

"Go get her!" He demanded. Preston's eyes widened.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because you're the only one not doing anything at the moment!"

"But she'll kill me!" Preston exclaimed. Everyone snickered and Charles glared at him. Preston sighed. "Fine! I'll do it."

Slowly, Preston approached me, looking scared. Once he was in front of me, he gulped nervously.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked sweetly, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Farrah. Please get up?" He asked.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…..No."

"Would it kill you to not be such a smartass?" He sighed. I gasped and grabbed onto my throat. Then, making choking noise's and sticking my tongue out, I fell dramatically backwards onto my back and pretended to die. I closed my eyes and laid there, letting my arms fall to the ground on both sides of my head.

"Oh come on!" He exclaimed and everyone laughed, even Charles chuckled a little.

…...

After many failed attempts to get me up, a very cheeky comment from Cary, and Alice slapping Cary for said comment, Preston finally threw me over his shoulder and carried me across the field to Joe and Charles.

"Traitor!" I exclaimed as Preston set me down on the ground by the camera.

"You're the one who wouldn't get up." He pointed his finger at me accusingly. I jutted my head forward and bit it. He let out a squeak and pulled his finger to his chest.

"She bit me!" He wailed, backing away from me as fast as possible. I grinned evilly.

"Don't worry Preston! She's had her rabies shots!" Joe laughed. I shot him the middle finger and he only laughed harder.

"Alright alright! Lets start filming now!" Charles took charge again. "Positions! And….Action!"

Alice and Martin did there lines and Cary started to limp around in the background.

"_Excuse me, Sir? Were you in the wreck?" _Martin called to him. Cary turned around and smiled evilly, looking very creepy with the zombie make-up, but still very cute to me. Alice screamed and jumped back, while Martin pretended to shoot Cary with the fake gun. Cary let out painfully yells, and fell to the ground, playing dead.

"Cut! That was mint! Oh, my god. With the train… So good!" Charles said happily, taking off the headphones and walking over by Martin. "Joe, reload the cap gun. We'll shoot another angle next. Alice, that was mint. Martin, go a little faster next time." Charles told them.

"Okay." Joe went and did as he was told.

"I'll try Charles, but I'm still crying about the other night, man. I feel like I'm crazy." Martin said, glancing behind him at the train wreck.

"Guys, did it really look good? My death?" Cary asked, running up to us and popping off the fake zombie eyes.

"It looked awesome!" I exclaimed, getting up.

"That was magic." Cary grinned. I glanced around them and saw Joe and Alice by the edge of the hill.

"What do you think happened?" Alice asked.

"You mean why he crashed the train?" Joe said as I walked up next to Alice.

"I just got a horrible feeling." Alice admitted. Cary, Preston and Martin joined us as Joe went and brought the camera over.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Charles asked, then crossed his arms.

We were all lined up staring at the wreck, except for Charles who stayed a few feet behind us. Cary was next to me, then Alice, Joe, Martin and Preston. Joe looked threw the camera to get a closer look at the wreck.

"That whole things an Air Force train." Joe said, a slight frown on his face.

"What?" Alice asked, confused.

"Who cares if it's an Air Force train? Lets get going and re-do the scene again!" Charles was getting impatient and snatched the camera back, almost knocking poor Joe down. Alice, Joe and Cary followed behind him. I stepped closer to Preston and Martin, who were still staring at the train with unbelieving eyes.

"I can't believe we were in that." Martin mumbled.

"I can't believe we survived that." I added, taking in all of the damage. In the day time and being on the hill let us see the whole entire wreck, which was bigger than I thought. I mean I knew it was huge, but seeing the whole area was just…whoa.

"Come on guys! Move it!" I jumped as Charles screamed again. Martin, Preston and I all shared annoyed looks and went back to help.

We ended up doing the scene over again twice, then decided to go to the dinner for lunch. Once the equipment was packed up, I walked over to Cary and helped get the make-up off.

"There! All clean!" I smiled as whipped the remainder of the make-up off of his cheek with a tissue, then wadded it up and stuffed it in my back pocket, to dispose of later. He shook his head around and fixed his hair, then grinned.

"Thanks babe." He said. I grinned at the pet name and kissed him. I forgot about our friends, until I heard some gasping.

"Oh my GOD! I knew it! I knew you liked each other!" Alice squealed, pointing at us and jumping up and down. We pulled away and blushed, but I'm sure I was redder.

"Well, well, well. It's about damn time!" Joe laughed.

"Whoa! Since when did you two like each other?" Martin looked shocked.

"Are you kidding me? They have always liked each other!" Preston laughed.

"Yeah, and it look's like they finally got the guts to admit it." Charles smirked at us. I groaned as they started to tease us, and hide my face in Cary's shoulder. This, of course, only caused more teasing. Sigh.

"Alright, we get it! We like each other and now we're dating! Can we please go to the dinner now?" I exclaimed a million jokes and dirty comments later. Cary laughed and grabbed my hand, while the others smirked at us.

"Sure. But seriously, congrats you guys." Joe smiled, patting Cary on the shoulder. The others sobered up and congratulated us as well. Cary rolled his eyes at them, but smiled.

"Gosh, you guys are making it sound like we are getting married. But thanks." I smiled. "Now, lets go eat!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and got on there bikes. I once again wrapped my arms around Cary's shoulders and we took off. Well, they all took off while I used Cary as a taxi. Hehe.

…...

"Are we gonna leave the camera and stuff out here?" Alice asked once we pulled up at the dinner.

"No way! Someone might steal it or bust it or something. We'll just put it under the table by our feet." Charles said.

"But then we might break it ourselves." Preston interjected. Charles shut him up with a glare.

"Oh My God! Farrah? Is that you?" I turned around to see one of my cheerleading friends, Melissa, running down the sidewalk.

"Mel!" I exclaimed happily, and hugged her once she was close enough. Her green eyes were as bright as every and her waist length black hair was pulled into a long pony tail down her back. She had on jean shorts, sneakers and a dark red crop top.

"Oh my god! It's been so long since we talked!" She exclaimed as we pulled away.

"Mel, it's only been three days. We talked on the last day of school, remember?" I asked amusedly.

"I know! And that's a long time in my world!" She put her hands on her hips. After a second of silence, we broke into a fit of giggles, leaning on each other.

"Ahem." I rolled my eyes and turned to the impatient Charles, who was tapping his foot. They were all giving me looks.

"Oh, right, sorry. Guys, this is Melissa. She's one of my cheerleading friends. Melissa, this is Cary, Alice, Joe, Martin, Preston and Charles." I introduced them. Mel smiled brightly and I noticed Martin blush a little.

"Hi! I remember seeing you guys around school." Mel rocked on her feet. Not from nervousness or anything, she's just that bubbly.

"Your pretty." Martin said randomly, then blushed tomato red and slapped his hand over his mouth. Everyone broke out laughing.

"Why thank you! Your not so bad yourself." Mel giggled and winked at him. I'm pretty sure Martin would have passed out, had Charles and Preston not grabbed his shoulders.

"Uh….." Martin didn't know what to say.

"Melissa! _What _are you doing?" I narrowed my eyes and slowly turned around at the sound of that annoying and squeaky voice. Heather James was standing down the street a little ways away, a bunch of shopping bags in her arms and an eyebrow raised. She was in a thigh length bright pink dress. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled up into the highest ponytail I have ever seen and she did not look happy to see me. Did I mention she was also the meanest cheerleader in the world and she hated my guts. Well, yeah….

"I'm talking to Farrah and my new friends! I'll be there in a second." Mel called back, rolling her eyes. Everyone looked shocked when Mel said "My new friends". That was another thing about Mel. Beside's being bubbly, she also loved to befriend people. Unfortunatly, she couldn't see past Heather's fake friendlyness and see how evil she really is. Sigh.

"Sorry Fifi, but I gotta go now. Heather and I were out shopping, but I had to come see you." She used the nickname she had decided to call me the first day we met during our first cheer practice. I laughed and nodded.

"It's ok, we were just gonna go grab something to eat."

"Gnarly. Glad I finally met you guys!" She grinned at the others. "And Alice, you, Farrah and I should go shopping sometime! It'll be so much fun!"

"Oh, ok. Sounds fun." Alice smiled. Mel squealed.

"Nice meeting you guys! Especially you, Martin!" She winked at him and started to walk backwards away from us. I smiled and watched Martin's eyes go wide as he tried to say something back, but all that came out was a stuttered and jumbled sentence. Mel giggled and skipped the rest of the way to Heather, and they walked across the street and out of sight.

"Real smooth Smartin." Cary laughed, elbowing him in the ribs. Martin glared at him and rubbed his chest.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"Mel and Martin, sitting in a tree!" I started to sing. Martin put his hand over my mouth, silencing me.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Alice finished for me. The boys laughed as Martin sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. I nudged Alice's arm and nodded at Martin, then to a bush near bye. Alice nodded.

"Mel and Martin, sitting in a bush! All we hear is mush, mush, MUSH!" We chorused, smirking evilly.

"Oh My God!" Martin exclaimed and ran into the dinner. We all laughed and followed him inside. We found a booth that would fit all of us and slide in. I slide in, then Cary, Joe and Martin. Alice was on the other side and in between Preston and Charles.

"So what were you saying earlier, about the train being an Air Force train?" Alice asked after we all ordered. I wasn't really hungry, so I just got a Pepsi.

"I make models. Like, plastic ones. You know, glue them, paint them…"

"And he's not embarrassed by that." Preston cut Joe off, teasing him.

"Look who's talking, Math Camp!" Cary defended Joe. I snickered just as the waitress came over with Charles food.

"Thanks. Can I have a coffee please? Cream on the side." He asked, stuffing food into his mouth. The waitress mumbled a "Sure" and walked away to get it.

"He's so sophisticated." Cary said to Alice, mocking Charles.

"Shut up. I like coffee." Charles said through a mouth full.

"No one likes coffee." Cary said and Alice laughed.

"Air Force trains, even the models, have these hooks…."

"Ooh! They do! For when the trains are loaded on the transport ships." Preston cut him off again.

"Every car in that crash had hooks."

"Joe, would you just stop talking about it, all right?" Charles said, chewing on a fry.

"Wait, guys. Am I the only one who doesn't understand what any of this means?" Martin asked.

"Probably Smartin." Cary had to be a smartass.

"Cary, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"I don't like it when you call me that."

"I'm sorry Smartin. Let's just go cry about it."

"No, I don't want to." Was Martin's comeback, causing me to snicker.

"Dr. Woodward had that map. He drove onto the train tracks." Joe said. "Maybe, there was something he wanted to destroy!" We all chorused and nodded, except for Charles.

"My God, will you guys just shut up?" Charles looked at each of us.

"Maybe he was just sick of being old and wanted to kill himself." Cary shrugged.

"That's a dumb idea." Martin mumbled.

"He had a gun. Why not use that?" Joe wondered.

"Put of bullets?" Cary suggested.

"There are infinitely more effective ways to commit suicide. Pills, hanging…" Preston listed them off on his fingers.

"Hey! Pussy! Stop taking the fries away." Cary shouted at Charles suddenly. I reached up to smack him on the back of the head.

"I ordered these for a reason!"

"Excuse me." Cary asked as the waitress walked by. "Could we get another order of fries? Because my friend here is fat." The waitress nodded confusedly and walked away.

"Funny, Chompers." Charles snapped back as Cary laughed at his on little joke. Charles smacked him on the arm and Cary threw a fry at him. I sighed at them and rested my head on Cary's shoulder. Charles wrinkled his nose at my public display of affection and I smirked.

"You could jump from a building." Preston continued.

"Or fall down some stairs." Martin added.

"Well, that's not really effective."

"It isn't?"

"If it's the Air Force, what would the Air Force have on the train?" Alice asked.

"Jesus, shut up about it! You heard what old man Woodward said, we can't talk about this. Joe, seriously. Do your really wanna take a chance that something could happen to your dad too?" Charles said to Joe. Joe looked down at the table and I could see the sadness in his eyes. I glared at Charles, along with the others.

"You know what, Charles?" I slammed my hands down on the table, making him flinch. "I have heard _many _things come out of your mouth, but that was the most meanest, most insensitive thing I have ever heard! Poor Joe already feel's bad enough without you making it worse!" I exclaimed angrily, standing up. Charles glared up at me.

"I wasn't even talking to you! And how would you know how bad he feel's? You've never lost anyone!" He shouted right back. Almost the whole dinner was looking at us now.

"Your right. I haven't lost anyone, but that doesn't mean I don't know the feeling of total sadness and depression! Think before you speak, you jackass!" I was ready to strangle him. We all scooted out of the booth and Charles stomped up to me.

"Oh shut up! Why do you have to be such a** Little Bitch**!" He roared. I flinched back and felt my eyes water. Charles tone was just like my fathers had been and the whole dinner gasped.

"What the hell Charles?" Cary exclaimed as he and Joe came to my side. I flinched away from them. Charles expression went from anger, to shocked, then to guilty and concerned.

"Oh my god Farrah, I-I'm so sorry!" Charles stepped forward and grabbed my arm.

"No! No let go of me!" I screamed and struggled. He let go immediately and I turned and ran out of the dinner as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face.

"Farrah!" I heard them shouting after me, but I kept running. I made it to the park a block away, before a hand around my wrist stopped me.

"Ahhh! No! Let go!" I screamed. Cary grabbed my other wrist and held on.

"It's ok Farrah! It's just me." Cary said calmly. I stared at him through my tears for a second, then lost it. I completely broke down sobbing and fell into him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest.

"It's ok Farrah. Your ok." He whispered, rocking me gently. I knew the make-up I had on to hide the bruise was washing off with my tears, and I knew the others were watching, but I just didn't care anymore. I would finally let them see me cry, and Cary would see me break. They would finally know about the horror I suffer almost everyday and how scared I truly am. I felt my knees give out and Cary lowered us to the ground, holding me in his lap.

"Is she- Why is… What is going on?" Martin asked. Cary sighed and I nodded before burying my face in his shoulder, giving him silent permission to tell them.

"Her dad beats her." Cary sighed, holding me tighter when I fidgeted the slightest. I heard gasps from all of them, beside's Alice.

"W-what?" Joe asked. I looked up at there shocked faces.

"No. No way." Preston shook his head, not wanting to believe it, but I could see it on his face that he did.

"How long?" Martin asked gently.

"Since I was ten." I said, sniffling.

"How come you never told us Fi?" Joe asked, kneeling next to us.

"Because. My father threatens that if I tell anyone, he'll hurt my mom and Sadie. Cary only found out a year or so ago and I told Alice the other night. It's a miracle that my father hasn't found out yet." I wiped at my eyes and felt some of the make-up come of on my hand.

"Wha-What's on your face?" Martin asked hesitantly. Joe reached forward and gently ran his finger across my cheek. I winced and he gave me an apologetic look.

"It's make-up." He told the others, then gently started to remove it all. I winced here and there, but I didn't try to stop him. Once it was all off, he frowned sadly and I heard light gasp's come from the others.

"Is…is this the only bruise?" Joe asked. I shook my head and rolled up my shirt, let them see the bruise, then put it back down. I also lightly tapped my bruised arm. Joe brushed all the make-up off of that bruise as well. When he was done, he stared at the hand print for a moment with anger in his eyes, before grabbing me and pulling me into a protective hug, pulling me off of Cary's lap in the process.

"Oh Farrah….." He trailed of sadly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. I heard Cary get up behind us and walk over to the others, then heard him whispering and telling them about everything. I started to hiccup, and Joe squeezed me tighter.

"We should tell Joe's dad." My head shot up when Preston said that, my eyes wide.

"No! No one else can know! It's already really bad that you guys know!" I panicked, pulling away from Joe.

"But Farrah! He's beating you! You have to let us help!" Martin exclaimed.

"I don't need help." I muttered, but I knew it was a lie. I was ready to beg for help so many different times, but then I remember what my father would do to my mother and sister.

"Everyone needs help Farrah." Joe grabbed my shoulder. I sighed and got up.

"I know. But you have to let me deal with it, ok? I'll be fine. I've dealt with it for the past four years, and I can deal with it now." I said. Joe got up, frowning.

"But Farrah…" Preston started.

"Please guys! Just let me deal with it! I promise I'll be ok. And if I ever do need help, I promise I'll call the police or get one of you. Ok?" I pleaded, looking at each of them, even Charles. They all looked very conflicted and concerned, but they finally agreed.

"Fine. But I'm serious Farrah. If anything, and I mean _anything_, gets to out of control, call one of us. Infact, call my dad. Alright?" Joe gently took my shoulders and looked right into my eyes. Not in a romantic way, but a concerned, older brother like way. I nodded.

"I promise. Thank you guys." I hugged Joe again, then Preston, Martin and Alice. Charles hesitantly stepped up to me.

"I-I don't even know what to say Farrah." He looked so guilty. "I'm really sorry about what I did. I just lost my temper, and I was really stupid and mean to say that." He apologized. I think we were all frozen with shock. Never in my life, would I have expected to hear that come out of Charles Kaznyk's mouth. I thought for sure I would get hit by a flying ice cream truck before that happened.

"Thank you Charles. But, I'm still mad at you." I told him. He nodded understandingly and backed off. Cary sent him a dirty look and grabbed my hand.

"Well, you guys know about my father. Now what?" I asked. They all looked at each other.

"I guess we just go on like we normally do." Joe shrugged. I smiled slightly and nodded gratefully. I just hope everything will stay normal now, and that they don't start to treat me differently. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

**Booyah! Another chapter down! Sooo?**

**I decide that "Burning Love" by Elvis Presley is now going to be Farrah and Cary's song, and there them song! :D Plus, I was being random earlier and was thinking about there couple name. Here's what I have:**

**Fary**

**-Or-**

**Carrah**

**What do you think? If you can think of anymore, please let me know. ^.^**

**I know, I'm insane! But I love every second of it! XD**

**Oh, and I cut out the one part at the dinner when Charles tells Cary at least he doesn't need a booster seat. I cut it out because like I said in the first chapter, Cary is as tall as Joe in this fic. I also hope no on is really upset about this, but I need him to be tall for my upcoming ideas. ;)**

**You know what to do! :D **

**Review! It's right down there!**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVVVV**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sha-bam! Here is yet another chapter! :D Oh, and I noticed a couple mistake's in the last chapter. When Cary and Farrah first leave Farrah's house and Farrah get's on the bike pegs, I wrote:**

"**My foot was still sore, but this was **_**defiantly **_**better then having to pedal."**

**Well, Defiantly is supposed to be ****Definitely. ****:P My stupid computer changed it for some reason. -_-**

**And, I keep typing diner, but my computer put it down as dinner instead. Sorry. :P If you guys notice any other mistake's, please point them out. It doesn't hurt my feelings or anything. ^_^**

**So, yeah…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. **

Chapter 7.

Farrah P.O.V.

"So, if we're done filming for today, what are we gonna do now?" Preston asked after I calmed down some more.

"We could hangout here for a while?" Martin shrugged, looking around the park. I glanced around and observed everything.

"Oh my gosh. This is the park we used to come to all the time when we were little." I smiled in realization.

"Holy crap, your right." Joe laughed. Charles looked slightly nervous.

"Hey guys?" He asked. We all turned to him.

"What?"

"We left the camera and bikes at the diner."

…...

Joe stayed with me while Cary, Martin, Alice, Preston and Charles went back to get the stuff. After they came back, Joe helped me cover my bruise's back up so no one else would see them. We were sitting on one of the benches and he was lightly applying some make-up over my cheek.

"Thanks Joey." I smiled gratefully at him as he put his make-up back away. All the bike's were lined up on a near bye bike rack with the movie supplies stuffed in between them.

"No problem Fi." He smiled back and nodded, but I could still see the anger in his eyes. I noticed the others just standing around, not really doing anything.

"You know, you guys are pissing me off just standing there and being all depressing." I joked. They all cracked smiles, but still didn't move. I sighed loudly and playfully, getting up and grabbing Alice's wrist.

"Come on Ally! Your gonna change out of that and then we're gonna have some fun." I pulled her towards the public bathrooms on the other side of the playground. She laughed and followed closely behind.

"What are we supposed to do?" Martin asked.

"It's a playground, so play!" I called over my shoulder, then pushed Alice into the girls bathroom. I locked the door behind us and turned to her.

"Do you need help?" I asked as she tried to unzip the dress, her arms stretched behind her.

"Yes please." She laughed. I laughed and unzipped it for her, then helped her step out of it. It fell to the ground and I saw she was wearing a blue tank top, bellbottom jeans like mine, and old sneakers. She bent down to retie a shoelace and I folded up the costume.

"I know you like Joe." I smiled. Her head shot up, eyes wide.

"I - I do not!" She stuttered, turning slightly red. I laughed and leaned against the wall.

"Oh please. I'm not that stupid. I see the way you look at him." I said, inspecting my nails. She went even redder and sighed.

"Fine, I do like him. Happy?" She asked, letting her hair out of it's bun.

"Yes, yes I am." I grinned and nodded. She rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror, running a hand threw her hair to straighten it out. She huffed when a small knot wouldn't come out and sighed at her reflection.

"You know your very pretty Alice." I told her, walking over and helping her with her hair. She stared at me threw the mirror doubtfully.

"I guess. But I'm nowhere near how pretty you are." She looked down as I untangled the knot.

"Hey, don't say that." I grabbed her shoulder. "You _are _Pretty. And I'm the one who's nowhere near how pretty _you _are." I told her, feeling my motherly instincts kick in. She smiled and turned to me.

"Thanks. We're both very pretty." She giggled. I grinned and unlocked the door.

"Now that that's settled, lets go have some fun." I smirked, opening the door. She followed behind me and we walked over to the bikes. After stuffing her costume into the backpack she had brought with earlier, we walked back to the boys. I notice Joe staring at Alice as we stopped in front of them.

"Jesus. What took you guys so long?" Charles asked, looking annoyed.

"Girl talk." Alice answered, grinning at me.

"About what ?" Charles had to be so nosy. I smirked.

"Oh, you know. Clothes, Puppy's, Bra's…." I trailed off. Their eyes widened at the last one and all their cheeks heated up.

"Ok! Never mind!" Preston exclaimed.

"TAMPONS!" I shouted. Thank god that we were the only one's at the park right now.

"Lalala! I can't hear you!" Martin wailed as they all took off. Alice and I had a laughing fit and chased after them.

…...

"Are you sure you want to do this Farrah?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hopefully my inhaler doesn't go flying out of my pocket though." I smiled at her. She nodded.

I had somehow convinced Alice to come on the Merry-Go-Round thing with me, and we were each sitting on one of the bars like a horse, a leg on each side of the bar. It probably wasn't the best idea, since I just had an asthma attack this morning, but I convinced the guys it was ok.

"You girls ready?" Joe asked, ginning.

"Hell yeah!" Alice said excitedly. We were all shocked for a second, but got over it and I grinned hugely.

"Alright guys! Lets make them puke." Charles smirked. Cary, Joe, Preston, Martin and Charles each grabbed onto one of the five bars and started to spin us.

"Come on! You can go faster than this!" Alice smirked, holding on tighter to the bar.

"You heard her boys! Faster!" I giggled. They walked faster, then started to jog, and finally started to run.

"Ahhhh!" Alice and I screamed as they let go and we went flying in circles. We each slide back on the bars a little bit, but it was still fun.

"Ally! I can't see anything!" I laughed loudly as our hair whipped all around and smacked us in the face.

"I can't either! Hold on!" She called back. We kept giggling like maniacs, and I could hear the guys chuckling.

But, a little to much spinning later though, we both started to groan.

"Ok! Stop us now!" I shouted, feeling kind of nauseous. Slowly, the Merry-Go-Round came to a stop and I opened my eyes. Alice and I were both swaying slightly, so I closed my eyes and bent forward, resting my head on the bar.

"Ugh…I think I'm gonna hurl." Alice groaned. I felt arms wrap around my waist and then I was slowly being pulled up. I opened my eyes for a second to see the amused face of Cary. I groaned again and he laughed, helping me off the Merry-Go-Round. I saw Joe helping Alice down and I smirked in my head.

"You guys should sit down for a few minutes." Preston chuckled. I knew the guys all found this funny because I heard them all snickering.

"Why did you let us do that?" I sighed, sitting down on a bench next to Alice.

"Hey! You're the one's who said it would be so much fun!" Martin laughed. I flipped him off and pulled out my inhaler. I took a few deep breaths and then shoved it back into my pocket, letting my head fall back against the back of the bench.

"Now I know how Martin feel's most of the time." I said, earning a "shut up" from Martin and a few snickers from the others.

"I don't think I will ever see straight again." Alice groaned, laying her head back like mine.

"That was awesome!" Charles exclaimed. I looked up at him, and saw that he had the camera.

"You filmed that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. I grabbed the camera when you two were screaming. I got most of it on tape. I'll just edit it later so that it's not in the movie." He said. I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down. Joe nudged Cary.

"Hey, you remember when we used to have races up the slides?" Joe asked. They shared identical smirks and got into running positions. Cary gave Preston a look and he nodded.

"On your mark." Preston started.

"Get ready….." Cary smirked.

"Get set…." Joe smirked.

"GO!" I exclaimed. Cary and Joe took off as fast as they could towards the slides. They jumped up on the ends and started to climb up. Of course, they reached the top at the same time.

"I won!"

"No, I won!"

"No, I did!"

"Nope! It was me!"

"No Me!"

"Me!" They started to argue just like they used to. I laughed and got up, feeling better.

"It's a tie!" I called up to them as I climbed the metal stairs up to the slides.

"Ties are stupid." Cary mumbled. I hopped up onto one of the bars.

"We just need a tie breaker." I kicked my feet back and forth.

"Like what?" Joe asked. I shrugged and looked around.

"You guys used to wrestle all the time. Why don't you just do that? Whoever pins whoever first wins." I suggested.

"And the loser?" Cary asked.

"I don't know. How about….uh….Oh! How about the loser has to do a cartwheel?" I smirked.

"What? No way!" Joe shook his head.

"What's the matter Joe? Scared your gonna lose?" Cary smirked, then slid back down to the mulch, were he proceeded to flap his arms and cluck like a chicken, mocking Joe.

"That's it! Your going down!" Joe exclaimed, sliding after him. I grinned and hopped off the bar, walking down and then skipping over to them. Alice came to stand next to me, laughing as Joe and Cary tried to kill each other.

"You feel better now?" I asked her, as Charles walked around us to film the tussle.

"Yeah and I can see straight again." She smiled.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Cary exclaimed, jumping on to Joe's back and taking him down to the ground. Joe rolled over and grabbed Cary by his shoulder, pushing him off and then sitting on his back.

"Not if I kill you first!" Joe cackled. Alice and I simultaneously took two steps back as they started to roll around and towards us. I grinned at them, seeing the fun and amusement on Joe's face. It was nice to see him happy and having fun, since he hardly did anymore after his mom passed.

"Ha! I win!" Cary shouted smugly as he sat on Joe's back, pinning him completely to the ground.

"Alright alright! Now get off me!" Joe sighed dramatically, rolling to the side and sending Cary backwards onto his butt.

"Joe's got to do a cartwheel? Oh god, I have to see this." Charles laughed, aiming the camera at him. Joe glared and flipped him off, causing me to chuckle.

"Come on Joey, I'll show you!" I said enthusiastically, skipping out into the grassy part of the park. He pouted and slowly followed after me.

"Do I really have to do this?" He whined.

"Well….If you really don't want to do this, then you could do a split instead!" I smirked, doing a split myself. He winced.

"No thanks. I'll stick to the cartwheel."

"Suit your self. No all you have to do is take a step and flip sideways onto your hand, then fling your body the same way." I said like it was the easiest thing in the world. He gave me a dirty look and stepped back.

"If I die, you're the first one I'm haunting." He grumbled. I laughed and nodded.

"Cool. Now, go!" I backed off slightly as he took a deep breath, then attempted to do it. Attempted being the key word.

"Ow! God damnit!" He shouted as he fell sideways and onto his butt. All the guys busted out laughing and Alice giggled a little bit.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That was not good Joey. You need to concentrate more." I snickered, shaking my head and pointing my finger at him. He grumbled something under his breath and stood back up.

"Yeah Joe, you can do better than that! Don't be such a wimp!" Preston teased. I turned to him, hands on my hips.

"A wimp huh? Well why don't you come out here and do one for us, Preston?" I asked, eyebrow raised. His eyes widened.

"Oh - uh I - I don't…" He stuttered.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought." I smirked, then turned back to Joe. "Try again Joey." He groaned and tried again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm so bored!" Cary exclaimed as he threw his backpack on the floor and sat down on my bed, back against the headboard.

It was now 4:30 and we just came back from the park. We had all had loads of fun, but since it was starting to get towards dinner time, we decided to head home. Joe had offered to ride with Alice to her house, and she had shyly accepted.

"Seriously? We just left the park 10 minutes ago. And get your shoes of my bed." I laughed, setting my inhaler and shot down on the nightstand, kicking off my own shoes and pulling my socks off. Cary rolled his eyes, but kicked his shoes off obediently and pulled his socks off as well. Copycat.

"I'm bored. Deal with it."

"Are you saying that I'm boring? Because I can fix that." I smirked, kneeling on the edge of my bed.

"Oh really? Then please do so." He smirked back. I leaned down so that some of my cleavage was easily seen and I slowly crawled toward him, looking as sexy and seductive as I could. He gulped and my smirk got bigger as I crawled right onto his lap. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. He kissed back with just as much force and his arms wrapped around my waist. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, so I happily opened up and our tongues clashed together, battling for dominance. I moved my hands to his hair and pulled slightly, forcing a groan out of him.

It started to get interesting when his hands slowly moved down from my waist, to my hips, and then stopped on my ass. I gasped and pulled away from the kiss to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Crap, I went to far didn't I?" He started to remove his hands. I grabbed them immediately and pushed them right back.

"No, I like it." I whispered into his ear, then kissed his neck. He moaned and it felt amazing to know I was making him do it. It was my turn to groan though when he squeezed my ass and pulled me even closer. It really started to get heated when he pushed me backwards and crawled on top of me.

Cary kissed me passionately, his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. He looked straight into my eyes, silently asking permission. I smiled and nodded. Slowly, he grabbed the end of my shirt and lifted it up and over my head, discarding it on the floor. I blushed and he ran his thumb over my cheek and kissed my nose.

"You are so gorgeous." He whispered. I blushed even more and smiled. He kissed me again on the lips, then kissed my cheek, then down my neck and to my shoulder. I tangled my hands in his hair as he kissed me, both of us panting.

Our moment was ruined though, by the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway. Cary's eyes widened and he rolled off of me. I sat up and he raced over to my window.

"Crap! Your mom's here." He turned back to me, trying to fix his now messy hair.

"Fuck!" I got up and pulled my top back on, straightening it out. "Go downstairs and distract her." I commanded, running to my bathroom.

As I splashed some cold water on my face to cool down my red cheeks, I heard Cary's footsteps running down stairs. I re-did my make-up, brushed my hair and pulled it up into a bun, then took a breath with my inhaler so I didn't look like I had been panting. I heard the front door open and my mom's heel's on the wood.

"Oh! Hello Cary. You scares me." Mom's laugh rang out.

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson. Farrah and I just came back from a baseball game with the guys, and she told me to wait here when she went to the bathroom." Cary lied, and I could here the smile in his voice.

"Okey dokey then. Feel free to stay as long as you want Cary." Mom said, and I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I heard Sadie's footsteps going into the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are Farrah. How was your day today?" Mom asked once she saw me coming down the stairs. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"It was pretty good. The guys and I played some baseball and hung around. Nothing out of the ordinary." I lied, winking at Cary over my mothers shoulder. He smirked and shook his head. Just then, I was hugged from behind by Sadie, who laughed when she made me jump slightly.

"Glad you had fun. I'm going to go wash up a little. Keep an eye on Sadie for me?"

"Of course I'll watch the little Munchkin." I ruffled said girls hair, and she swatted my hand away.

Mom nodded and went for the stairs. I bit my lip, then stopped her.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around.

"Well, Cary is my- I mean we're - I really like-" I kept stuttering and she raised an eyebrow.

"Spit it out sweetie, I'm not getting any younger." She joked. Cary got up and came over to me.

"Farrah and I are dating." He said for me, grabbing my hand. I smiled at him and mom smiled at us.

"Really now?" She asked. We nodded. "Well it's about time!" She laughed. My jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Come on sweetheart, everyone knows you two like each other and it was only a matter of time." She laughed, then walked up stairs. I stood there, gaping at were she was just standing while Cary laughed like a maniac.

**End scene! XD Hope it was good. **

**Review? It's right down there!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. **

Chapter 8.

Farrah P.O.V.

"You know, in scene….Where is it?" Martin mumbled, looking through the script. We were all currently in Charles house, doing the scene were Alice attacks Martin as a zombie. Cary and Charles were messing with the camera, Preston was sitting next to Martin and Joe was just finishing up with Alice's zombie make-up. I watched them from my spot on the couch, smiling. Charles little brother Benji was sitting on the floor playing with some toy a few feet away from my feet. I was wearing jean short shorts and a white spaghetti strap top (much to the liking of Cary).

"Where'd you learn to do this?" Alice asked, looking up from the mirror she was holding.

"Mostly the Dick Smith Monster Make-up Handbook." Joe smiled. Charles nudged Cary and they leaned on the railing.

"Hey Joe. We need some more footage of the train crash. Obviously." Charles said, slightly annoyed. Joe turned around to look at them. "You know that train model you just made?"

"Your cargo train." Cary added, rubbing his hands together. I was not liking were this was going.

"I want to blow it up and film it."

"Let me blow it up." Cary said a little to excitedly. Joe's face dropped for a second, but he covered it and nodded.

"Yeah. Sure." He agreed, but I could tell he didn't want to.

"Mint!" "Gnarly! Yes!" Charles and Cary exclaimed, going back over to the camera. I sighed as Joe turned back to Alice and they started to talk again. Getting up, I walked over to Cary and grabbed him by the ear just as he handed something to Charles.

"Ow! What are you doing?" He shouted as I dragged him away and down the hallway, earning some weird looks from the others.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked once we were out of hearing range of the others.

"What?" He said confusedly as he grabbed his ear. I sighed.

"I'm talking about Joe's train model. You know how much he likes to make those and how long it takes. That model is the only one he has of the cargo train and it took him quite a while to finish it. Then, you and Charles just ganged up on him like that, putting him under pressure. Do you seriously think he want's you to blow that model up?" I asked, finishing my little rant. He stared at me for a second, processing everything I just said. Then he sighed.

"I guess your right. I wont blow it up if he really doesn't want me to." He looked slightly guilty for pressuring Joe. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good boy. Now lets get back before Charles kills us." I said, walking away.

"You're the one who pulled me away violently." He mumbled, rubbing his ear to make his point. I shrugged and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Just as I sat down, they lights flickered on and off.

"Whoa. What the hell is up with the lights?" I asked.

"Dude, that's bitching." Martin said, and I snickered.

"Dude that's like the third time it's happened." Charles said, setting the camera in the write position.

"So, how am I supposed to be a zombie?" Alice asked Joe as the guys went back to doing whatever.

"Oh, uh.. Um.. Pretty much just be a lifeless ghoul, with no soul. Dead eyes." Joe said, but Alice didn't look convinced.

"Scary. Did you ever have Mrs. Mullin?"

"For English? Yeah." They both laughed, and I snickered quietly. Mrs. Mullin was the most boring teacher in Lillian Middle School. When she wasn't teaching, she would just sit there and stare into space, then yell at us when we did something wrong.

"Yeah, kind of like her, but hungry for human flesh. Like she want's to turn somebody into a zombie. Cause that's kind of what zombies do." Joe said. Alice nodded and dropped her smile. She tilted her head to the side and reached her arms out in front of her stiffly, slowly getting closer to Joe.

"Oh my god, yeah. That's really good." Joe smiled encouragingly. Alice reached out and grabbed his shoulder, then leaned down and pretended to bit his neck. Her lips had enviously touched him, because there were lips stick marks on his neck.

"Not bad." Joe said after a moment of shocked silence.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yeah really." Joe smiled. They laughed shyly and Alice walked behind him. The look on Joe's face was priceless when he mouthed _Oh my god_. I raised an eyebrow at the confused, yet jealous look Charles was giving Joe. It was so obvious that Charles had a crush on Alice, yet Joe didn't notice and started to put his make-up stuff away. I got up and stepped over to him.

"You might want to get those lip marks of your neck Joey, before the guys notice." I whispered to him, smirking when his cheeks heated up. He nodded and covered it with his hand, scurrying off to the bathroom.

…...

"So your going over to Joe's house tonight, right?" I asked Cary as we rode our bikes around town aimlessly.

"Yeah. My parents are going on a date tonight. And I still think you should come too. The guys and I are going to be watching all your favorite horror movies." He kept trying to convince me.

"As much as I would love to see Ellen Ripley kick some alien ass, I can't. I have to baby sit Sadie tonight. Both my parents have to work late again." I sighed. I was glad my dad would be gone and away from Sadie, but I still loved me a good alien movie.

"Fine. But your coming next time." He sighed. I giggled and agreed. We talked about random stuff until we ended up back at our house's.

"Until tomorrow, my sexy lady." Cary smirked, leaning over and kissing me. I blushed but kissed back.

"Your such an idiot." I giggled as he almost lost his balance.

"But I'm your idiot right?"

"Always." I smiled. He grinned and rode a few feet away to his yard. I sighed dreamily as I watched him drop his bike to the ground and jog inside.

"Oh good, your home." I snapped out of my trance and saw my mom exciting the house.

"Hey momma." I smiled and rode up the driveway to her. She was digging through her purse for something as I set my bike up against the house.

"Hey honey. I'm running a little late, so I wasn't able to make Sadie any dinner. Think you could manage?" She asked, pulling out her car keys.

"Yeppers. Were is the little munchkin anyway?"

"She's inside watching cartoons. Your father left about an hour or so ago, and I've got to go now, so just get Sadie fed and keep her entertained. But don't give her to much sugar." Mom kissed my forehead and opened the car door. I laughed.

"No promise's. Love you!" I called as she got inside the car.

"Love you too. See you later." She smiled, then shut the door. I turned and headed inside as she backed down the driveway, closing and locking the door behind me. I heard the sound of cartoons on the T.V. and walked to the family room.

"Hey girly, it's just you and me now." I said, plopping down next to her on the couch.

"Cool." She muttered grumpily.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude Mr. Grinch?" I joked, poking her nose.

"Mom took away my favorite Barbie because I wouldn't clean my room." She pouted. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing and got up, then squatted in front of her.

"Don't worry, she'll give it back. Now how's about we go get us some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and then we can stuff our faces with ice cream until we throw up?" I suggested with a smirk. She brighten up immediately.

"Ok!" She grinned, getting up and running to the kitchen. I laughed at her sudden mood change and followed her.

…...

"Honestly. How did you manage to get it on your forehead?" I sighed as I wiped chocolate off of Sadie's forehead.

"I dunno." She shrugged. Once the ice cream was off her head, I laid the washcloth down in the sink and ruffled her hair.

"I think you've had enough sugar for tonight. Go sit down and watch some T.V. before you actually do throw up." I gently nudged her to the family room. She huffed and pouted.

_Click!_

My head shot up at the sound of the front door unlocking. I stopped and stared at the door confusedly. Mom shouldn't be back already, it was only 8:30. And the only other person who has a house key beside's mom and I is…..

"Daddy!" Sadie squealed as my father stepped inside. My eyes narrowed into a glare as I noticed the almost empty liquor bottle in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, grabbing onto Sadie's shoulder.

"This is m-my house a-ain't it?" He slurred, stumbling foreword as he shut the door behind him. Sadie pulled away from me, not noticing anything wrong, and ran to him, hugging his legs.

"Your home early daddy!" She giggled. My heart started to beat faster with fear.

"Get off me you little brat!" He shouted, roughly pushing her away. She stumbled back, but didn't fall.

"But daddy…." Her eyes filled with tears and his face grew red.

"But daddy, but daddy! Don't you ever shut your whiny little mouth?" He roared angrily, reaching for her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her behind me.

"Don't you touch her you monster!" I shouted angrily.

_SMACK!_

I gasped out as I was backhanded and knocked to the floor, then kicked in the stomach. Sadie was pale white and frozen with shock. But once he kicked me again, she seemed to unfreeze.

"Daddy stop! Stop it!" She screamed, running and hitting continuously on the chest. He dropped the bottle and it rolled a foot in front of me. Her little fist's didn't do any damage though and he shoved her backwards. She crashed to the ground, tears escaping her eyes as she looked up at the monster she used to see as her father.

"You are just as bad as your whore sister!" He shouted, advancing on her. She crab walked backwards, trying to get away, but her back hit the wall and she was trapped. My rage boiling to unbelievable levels, I forced myself up and grabbed the liquor bottle.

"Don't touch my sister!" I screamed, and smashed the bottle over his head. He shouted in pain and I grabbed Sadie by her arms, hauling her up.

"Get upstairs! Now!" I screamed, pushing her foreword. She obeyed and ran up the stairs. I was close behind her, until a hand around my ankle yanked me back.

"Aghhh!" I screamed as he yanked me down.

"Farrah!" Sadie screamed in fear.

"Get to my room now Sadie! Now!" I screamed as I struggled against the drunken monster. Guilt on her face, she ran the rest of the way up and out of sight.

"You fucking bitch!" He grabbed my wrist and twisted it with a sickening _snap_! I screamed and struggled harder. He grabbed a shard of glass from the shattered bottle and sliced a cut across my right upper arm, then pushed it towards my throat.

"No!" I screamed, grabbing his hands despite the pain. I was not about to die like this! And I had to get Sadie to safety. I kicked and kicked with all my strength and managed to get my legs free.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I brought my foot up and kicked him in the face. A satisfying _Crunch _was heard as my foot collided with his nose. He dropped the shard and lost his grip on me, stumbling down the stairs slightly and holding his nose.

"Son of a BITCH!" He roared. I wasted no time and pulled myself up, running up the stairs as fast as possible. I reached my bedroom and banged on it.

"Sadie! It's me baby! Let me in!" I screamed, looking fearfully down the hallway for my father. The door unlocked with a click and it swung open. Sadie stood there, terror on her face. I rushed in and slammed the door behind me, locking it as fast as possible.

"Are you ok Farrah?" Sadie asked, tears running down her face. I pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring the pain in my body.

"I'm ok sweetie, but we need to get out of here." I whispered, gently sitting her on my bed.

"Fuck! The phone is in mom's room!" I said to myself, and I was not about to leave this room again and leave Sadie alone.

_CRASH!_

"Aghhh!" Sadie screeched and hide behind me as something crashed into the other side of the door.

"You better open this damn door now! You little bitches!" His voice sounded so demonic, it sent shivers down my spine. I looked around frantically, before my eyes landed on the window.

"Sadie, you need to listen to me carefully." I said, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at me. The horrifying terror on her face and in her eyes made me want to slice my dad into little pieces and burn him to hell.

"What are we going to do?" She asked fearfully, looking at the door and her body shaking. I forced her to look at me again as something hit the door again.

_CRASH!_

"Sadie, you are going to get out the window and climb down the tree, then run as fast as you can. You need to get Joe's dad. Run as fast as you can to Deputy Lamb, understand?" I asked. I would have just told her to go next door to Cary's house, but no one was there. She shook her head.

"What about you? I don't want to go with out you!" She cried.

"I know baby, I know. But that door isn't going to last much longer, and I need to get to the other room to call for help, and he isn't going to stop until he gets in here. If you can get out, then I have a better chance at reaching the phone." I let a few tears of my own escape my eyes.

_CRASH!_

We both jumped as the door cracked.

"You need to go now Sadie!" I ushered her to the window. I unlocked it and threw it open. She turned to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and kissed her head, then gently pushed her away.

_CRASH!_

"I am going to KILL you!" The monsters voice screamed as the door started to break even more. Panicking, I lifted Sadie up and out the window. She climbed down the branches just as the door gave in and crashed to the ground.

"Aghhhh!" I screamed as I was grabbed by my hair and pulled backwards.

"Farrah!" Sadie yelled fearfully.

"Run Sadie! Keep running and don't stop until you get to Joe's!" I shouted as loud as I could, before being knocked to the ground. I heard a thump as she reached the ground.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I heard her screaming as she ran down the street. In my mind I let out a sigh of relief that she got away, but it was cut short as the monster grabbed my feet.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I screeched, digging my finger nails into the floor as he dragged me out and down the hallway. I managed to flip over onto my back and reached up and clawed at his hands. My lungs were starting to burn, but I had to concentrate on getting away.

"You are finally going to shut up, you little bitch!" He growled evilly. I reached out and grabbed the leg of a side table, knocking it over. A vase that had been on the side table crashed next to me, and I grabbed one of the bigger shards.

"You bastard!" I screamed and slashed his face. He dropped my feet to grab his face, so I took this chance and kicked him in the stomach. He dropped to the ground and I shot up, running to mom's room. I ran straight to the phone on the desk and dialed 911.

"_911, what is your emergency?_" The operators voice came through.

"I need police at 33 Johnson street, Lillian! Someone is trying to kill me!" I screamed into the phone.

"_Alright ma'am. We're sending help immediately. Just stay calm and relax. Is the intruder still in the house?_" I was about to answer, but I was pulled away and the monster pulled the phone off the desk, smashing it to the floor.

"Your dead!" He roared, pulling me by my hair back out into the hallway. He dragged me to the stairs case, and to my horror, pushed me down.

"Aghhh!" I screeched as I tumbled painfully backwards down the stairs. My head crashed into the ground as I reached the bottom. Everything was slightly hazy when I opened my eyes, but I could make out the monsters shape coming down the stairs and then next to me.

"No! Please don't!" I begged when my vision cleared and I saw the knife in his hand. I sobbed as I scooted back as fast as I could. My back came into contact with a wall and he smirked evilly.

"FREEZE! Drop the weapon NOW!" I felt my hopes rise when I turned my head and saw Deputy Lamb entering the house with some other police officers, guns raised at my father.

"I said drop it!" Deputy Lamb demanded, stepping closer. My father stepped closer to me as well though, and Deputy Lamb stopped were he was. My father smirked at him and held the knife up.

"You don't even have the guts to get closer. Proves how much of a man you are. A man would have the guts, like myself." My father mocked Jackson Lamb.

"Your not a man." I hissed at my father, my insides boiling. "Your a coward! You take your anger out on innocent people and then blame them for you mistakes!" I screamed. He glared and raised the knife higher.

"You are nothing but a little sluty bitch!" He hissed, then brought the knife down and towards my chest. I screamed and prepared to die.

_**BANG!**_

It seemed to happen in slow motion as the bullet pierced into my fathers side. He screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, the knife landing right in front of me. I was frozen as I stared wide eyed at the scene in front of me. My father was still alive and was moving around and groaning in pain on the floor. The officers rushed over to my father and pulled his arms behind his back, cuffing his hands.

"Farrah? Are you alright?" I jumped slightly when Jackson Lamb set his hand on my shoulder, concern in his voice and eyes. The bright lights of police cars and ambulance's flashed through the windows and open front door, giving me a headache.

I just stared at him, silent tears running down my cheeks. I saw paramedics rushing to my father out of the corner of my eye, and realized just how much pain I was in. My left wrist was throbbing painfully, my right arm had a huge slice across it, my legs were full of bruise's, my stomach felt like an elephant had stepped on me, my head hurt like hell and my lungs were on fire. I felt like I had just gone to war, which I did.

"No, no I'm not." I whispered, looking at my father as the paramedics stopped him from dying, just so he could go to jail.

"Let's get you some help." Jack sighed, reaching under me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders and under my knees. He lifted me up slowly and carefully, then carried me to the front door.

I glanced at myself in the mirror that hung in the hallway as we passed it. I was pale white and covered in blood, some slowly sliding down the side of my head were it hit the ground and turning a little bit of my blonde hair red. Looking away, I let my head fall against Deputy Lamb's shoulder as he carried me outside. Gasps came from all around and I realized that almost the whole neighborhood was gathered out in the street in front of the house and down the road.

Amongst the crowd of people, I saw all my friends, staring in horror as Deputy Lamb carried me into the yard.

"GOD DAMNIT! That's my daughter!" I heard my mom and saw her pushing her way through people. The police guards keeping everyone back let her through and she ran as fast as I've ever seen.

"Dear God! My baby!" She sobbed as she reached us. A couple of paramedics rushed up with a stretcher and Deputy Lamb gently put me down.

"Thank you." I whispered to him as my mom kissed my forehead and grabbed onto my good hand. He gave me a small, sad smile before turning around to deal with the situation.

"Oh my sweet Farrah." My mom sobbed as she walked along with the paramedics, bringing me to one of the ambulance's.

"Where's Sadie?" I asked, getting dizzy.

"She's ok, Cary's mom has her." Mom whispered, carefully running her hand through my hair.

"Farrah?" I heard a small voice ask. I turned my head and saw Sadie approaching me slowly, Cary's mom a few feet behind her.

"Hey munchkin. You did good." I smiled weakly at her. She started to cry and Tina (Cary's mom) gently pulled her away. Just then, more gasp's sounded from all around and I saw mom's eyes fill with rage and betrayal. She kissed my hand, then let go and started for the house, where the police were pulling my father out in handcuffs, his wound seemed to be ok for right now.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" Mom screamed, rushing up to him and slapping him across the face. "How could you do this?"

"Easily." He smirked evilly. I saw something in my mom snap, and she kicked him where the sun don't shine, then kneed him in the face when he bent over in pain.

"You fucking bastard! I hope you rot in hell!" Mom screamed, and Deputy Lamb pulled her away. He brought her back over to me and she tried to calm down for my sake. I was then lifted into the ambulance and mom climbed in next to me, grabbing my hand again. The paramedics closed the doors and gave me oxygen, soothing some of the fire in my lungs.

"I'm tired momma." I whispered after the medic gave me some sort of shot.

"Go to sleep sweetheart. It's all over, I promise. Your going to be ok." She whispered, running her hand through my hair soothingly. I closed my eyes as the ambulance drove off, and let myself slip into unconsciousness. The abuse may be over, but the horrible memories will last forever.

**End Scene! I hope it was good! ^_^ **

**Review? It's right down there!**

**VVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I am **_**SOOOOO **_**sorry for not updating sooner! It's ridiculous how busy I've been :P **

**I swear to god, my life could be a drama show on T.V. As most of you know, my Aunt has cancer. Well, my mom and Uncle are suing the hospital/recovery center my Aunt is at for abuse. Since my Aunt has lost so much weight and is so weak, she need's help to get up and go to the bathroom. Well, she had to pee really badly and called up to the nurses station with that little call thingy that hospital rooms have. The male nurse came in and she told him she had to go to the bathroom now, and he said: **

"**Oh no, you can wait a little longer. I'll be back in a little while." And then he LEFT! **

**So, she waited for a minute or so, until she couldn't take it and called back. That jackass came back to her room and did this:**

"**Do you know how busy I am? I have been working all night and have a lot to do!" And then he grabbed the end of her bed and literally SWUNG it across the room to the opposite wall! And then he just left her again! D: **

**And now no one can find him because he supposedly "Went on vacation". **

**And off the subject of my Aunt, some of my friends are having problems. I found out last November that one of my best friends was cutting herself. D: She told me she was able to stop, but then I lost contact with her. When I was finally able to talk to her again, she told me that she had tried to commit suicide….. I didn't know what to say at first, but then I broke down crying. I knew she was being bullied at school, but I never thought it would get this bad. And the teachers don't do jackshit about anything. I would have done something, except I'm home schooled. So now I talk to her everyday and I'm always going out to her house as soon and as much as possible. And she is no longer allowed on Facebook or any of those other sites, because she was being cryberbullied too. Before she deleted her Facebook, I took a look at it, and I wanted to beat the crap out of those people. Slut, Whore and Freak are just **_**some **_**of the horrible and disgusting things people said about her. People really make me sick. And it's so stupid that one dumb site could cause someone so much pain and sadness, that they try to kill themselves.**

**No offense to people who like Facebook, but I completely HATE it. I don't get the point of it, and there is always some kind of crap going on. Not to mention the some of the horrible and disgusting things said and mentioned on there. And I'm not to fond of twitter either. I guess it's ok, but I just don't get the point of it. My other friend has a twitter, and she just tweets pointless things like:**

"**I'm sitting on my couch." **

**Or,**

"**Watching T.V." **

**I don't know, maybe it's just me, but it's just pointless to me. I mean, who cares if your watching T.V., or sitting on your couch? What's the point of telling people that? I hope none of you get offended or mad at me about what I just said, it's just my opinion. Plus, it's ruined my friends life. **

**God, sorry about rambling. I do that a lot. :P I seriously hope no one gets pissed at me, because it was not my intention to anger you. And I hope no one stops reading my story because of what I said about Facebook or Twitter. D: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. **

Chapter 9.

Cary P.O.V.

"That was so mint!" Charles exclaimed as "Alien" came to an end. It was now 8:40 and we were all sitting around Joe's living room, beside's Farrah and Alice. Deputy Lamb was in the other room doing some kind of paper work or whatever. I rolled my eyes at Charles and laughed at how sick Smartin looked.

"You gonna hurl again Smartin?" I mocked him with a smirk. He glared at me and mumbled something under his breath. We all snickered and Joe pulled out the VHS tape. I got up from my spot on the ground and stretched out my limbs.

"Why couldn't Farrah and Alice come again?" Preston asked. Once again, I rolled my eyes.

"Farrah's babysitting Math Camp." I said and he frowned.

"And you should know why Alice didn't come over." Joe trailed off, nodding to the other room were his dad was. That sucked too. We didn't know Alice hardly at all, but she's pretty fun to hang out with, especially for Joe. Plus, she and Farrah have become like best friends. Since Alice started to hang around with us, Farrah has started to act more….Girly, which was _very_ ok with me.

"That's to bad, if they were here they would probably have been in your laps." Martin smirked as Joe and I turned slightly red. I noticed Charles give Joe a dirty, jealous look before hiding it quickly. Moron.

"You guys wanna watch another one?" Preston asked, nodding to the movies.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

We all jumped slightly as there was a pounding on the front door. What the hell?

"Deputy Lamb! Joe! Someone Help!" We all stared at the door for a second, confused. Mr. Lamb walked into the room, still in his uniform and a frown on his face.

"What was that?" He asked. Joe went to the door and looked through the peephole.

"It's Sadie!" He gasped, unlocking the door and throwing it open. Sure enough, Farrah's little sister stood there, tears running down her face. What really freaked me out though, was that she had blood on her nightgown. We all stared at her in shock, wondering what the hell happened. It was obvious we were all concerned for her. She had always been like our little sister since she would always follow Farrah and us around when she was younger.

"I need help! He- he was hitting- and I had t-to get out!" She sobbed, and Joe pulled her inside gently. Mr. Lamb walked over and knelt down next to her.

"Calm down Sadie. Now what happened?" He asked, setting his hands on her shoulders. What she said next made my heart drop in fear and the guys had to hold me back from running out of the house that second.

"My dad has Farrah! He came home from work and started to hit her! I don't know why he wont stop!" She sobbed. Mr. Lamb looked confused at first, before his face darkened and he stood up.

"Joe, watch Sadie." He commanded, then quickly excited the house and sped off down the road in his cop car, siren blaring loudly.

"Hey, hey." Joe said gently, kneeling next to Sadie. "My dad is going to get her to safety Sadie. She is going to be just fine." He said, but he glanced up at us with a fearful expression.

"It's my fault!" She sobbed. Joe pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth, getting into the big brother mode we all got when around her.

"No it's not." He said soothingly.

"Yes it is! I made daddy mad and he was gonna hit me but Farrah pulled me behind her and he hurt her instead!" She wailed. We all shared a fearful look, knowing that Farrah would die before she let anything happen to Sadie. I started to pace around the room.

"Sadie, why don't you go wash your face and clean up a little?" Joe suggested gently. Sadie sniffled and nodded, slowly walking down the hallway to the bathroom. Once we heard the door close, I lost it.

"That fucking bastard! I should go blow him into space!" I seethed, stomping to the door. Joe grabbed my shoulders and hauled me back.

"As much as I agree, we can't just go up to him. We have to let my dad and the other officers handle it." Joe sighed. I glared at the wall and yanked my shoulders back.

_Honk Honk!_

We all jumped yet again at the sound of a car horn. Preston looked out the front curtains and turned to me.

"It's your parents." He said. They were probably here to pick me up. I sighed and walked outside and to their car. My dad rolled down the window and I leaned my elbows on it.

"Hey honey. Time to go." My mom said from the passengers side. Preston, Martin and Charles came outside, but Joe wasn't with them. Probably checking on Sadie. I sighed and my parents frowned.

"What's wrong son?" Dad asked, glancing at the fearful looks on my friends faces. I then went on and explained all that had happened in the past few minutes.

"Oh good lord!" My mom gasped, unbuckling her seatbelt and throwing the car door open. She then raced up the stairs and inside Joe's house.

"That son of a bitch." My dad growled. I knew my parents were very fond of Sadie and Farrah, and our mom's have been good friends since we were little, so my dad's reaction didn't surprise me.

"I have to go down there dad. I have to make sure she's ok." I begged. Dad nodded and I ran to get my backpack.

"So? What's going on?" Preston asked as I past them and re-entered Joe's living room. Joe came down the hall at that second, followed by my mom carrying a crying Sadie.

"We're heading to my house. Get the bikes and get going." I commanded. No one objected and immediately ran to get there bikes. My mom held Sadie on her hip like a toddler, which I found so weird. But then again, Sadie was very small for a ten year old and I'm pretty sure even a four year old could pick her up.

"Now you be careful Cary, and I don't want you to interfere. If Deputy Lamb or any other officer tells you to stay back, you stay back. Understand?" Mom said seriously.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded reluctantly.

"Alright. Now go ahead with your friends." She said. I raced out the door, and heard her lock it behind me. The guys were waiting for me in the road on their bikes. I grabbed mine off the ground and hopped on just as my mom put Sadie in the backseat of the car. I kicked off the ground and met the guys in the street, then we all set off down the road, me in the lead.

My legs were going to be so sore and I'm sure this is the fastest I've ever peddled in my life. But I didn't care. I had to make sure Farrah was alright and safe.

"Cary, man! Slow down a little!" Preston called from behind me.

"Yeah! Your gonna crash!" Joe added. Huffing, I reluctantly went slower and they were able to catch up to me, now ridding at my side's. The rest of our ride was completely silent as we hurriedly made our way to Farrah.

Once we made it to my street, I had to slam on my brakes to avoid hitting someone who was running across the street. My eyes widened at the huge crowd of people in front of Farrah's house and down the road. My dad pulled up behind us, not being able to get into our driveway, and parked there on the street.

"Whoa." Charles whispered. We all shared fearful looks and threw our bikes onto the ground carelessly, then made our way down to my house. Once we got closer, we had to push and shove our way through the crowd of people, only to be stopped by the police barricade set up to stop people from getting closer.

We could see the Officers gearing up, and then Deputy Lamb started to approach the house, the other Officers following behind, gun's raised.

"Oh my god! Guys!" My head snapped around to see Alice shoving her way towards us.

"Alice! How ling have you been here?" Joe asked once she was able to get to us. Her face was just like ours, covered with fear.

"I've been here for a few minutes now. I was out riding around on my bike, when I saw a small group of people gathered around police cars. Obviously the group has gotten much bigger." She told us.

"_Aghhhhhh!_"

Our head snapped towards the house and we all went even paler. We'd all know that scream anywhere.

"Oh god. Oh god please." Alice whispered, a few tears rolling down her face. Joe wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

_**BANG!**_

Everyone in the crowd, including us, jumped and screamed at the sudden gun shot. A bunch of paramedics raced up and into the house, and then it was completely silent. It seemed like forever, until finally gasp's echoed around and two figure's emerged from the house.

I felt sick to my stomach as Joe's dad appeared, carrying a bloody and battered Farrah out into the yard. She looked over at our horrified face's, then looked away as her mother came running up to her. She was obviously not ok, but she was alive. And that quick glance from her was enough to calm me slightly. But only slightly.

"Dear God! My baby!" Farrah's mom sobbed as Deputy Lamb carefully laid Farrah on a stretcher. Her mom grabbed her hand as Farrah whispered what looked like 'Thank You.' to Deputy Lamb, and the paramedics brought her to one of the ambulance's. Deputy Lamb turned around and walked back up to the house.

"Oh goodness. I just talked to Nancy before she ran up here. I'm going to go let Sadie see her sister." My mom whispered as she came up next to us with my dad and Sadie.

"Can I please see Farrah now?" Sadie asked.

"Of course sweetie." My mom smiled sadly and carried her over there, then set her down. We all watched sadly as Sadie tried to talk to her sister, but ended up crying and my mom had to pull her away again.

Then, more gasp's sounded and I felt my blood boil as some Officers pulled the monster out in handcuffs. He had obviously been shot, because there was blood all over his shirt and some kind of medical wrap around his chest and stomach area. I was shocked, yet happy at the same time when Farrah's mom went ballistic and slapped him hard across the face.

I couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction that slipped onto my face as she kicked him were no guy want's to be kicked, then kneed him in the face when he bent over in pain. I noticed the others looked happy about the bastard beat down as well.

"You fucking bastard! I hope you rot in hell!" Nancy screamed, and Joe's dad pulled her back. He walked her back over to Farrah and we saw her trying to calm down. The paramedics lifted Farrah into the ambulance and Nancy climbed in next to her, then the doors shut and they were speeding away to the hospital.

The huge crowd of people started to slowly disappear and my mom came up to me, Sadie holding her hand and sniffling.

"Cary, I'm going up to the hospital with Sadie, but you dad's going to stay home. Do you want to come with me?" My mom asked. I turned to the others and they nodded.

"Go ahead, man. We'll bike there." Joe said, the others nodding encouragingly. I turned back to my mom and nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna come." I told her. She nodded and looked at each of us.

"Alright. But you'll all have to sit and wait patiently in the waiting room. The chances of seeing Farrah tonight are very slim." She said seriously.

"Yes Ma'am." We all chorused. Mom gave a final nod and walked Sadie down to the car. I gave quickly went and put my backpack in my house, then ran up to the car just as my mom started it. I hoped in the passengers side seat, Sadie buckled in the back, and mom pulled away from the curb. I saw Joe, Alice, Charles, Martin and Preston following behind us in the rearview mirror, and my dad sent me an encouraging wave as we passed him.

The whole way there, I just stared out the window. It was completely silence, except for Sadie's slight sniffling from the back. When we finally pulled into the hospital parking lot, my mom found a spot upfront and turned the car of. She sighed and turned to me.

"Farrah is going to be just fine, Cary." She whispered gently, patting my shoulder. I just nodded and silently got out of the car. Sadie grabbed my mom's hand the minute she was unbuckled and out of the car, and we slowly made out way inside the ugly, white hospital.

I hoped my mom was right, because I knew just how fragile Farrah really was. And even when her bruised and beaten body heals, I'm not sure the emotional pain will ever leave her alone….


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello world and all who inhabit it! **

**Good news: My Aunt was let out of the hospital on the 4****th**** of April! :D She's so excited to be home.**

**And I will try to throw in some other P.O.V.'s when I can, but I doubt they'll be any good. :/ But I shall try! They probably wont be until later on in the story, though. :P **

**And I found a song that fits great with a scene coming up later in this chapter. It's called "Blue Rain" and you can look it up on Youtube. I'm sorry for how suckish this is going to sound, but I don't know how else to explain it. **

**Open another tab, go to Youtube, in the search bar, type:**

"**Blue Rain by YokohamaDj" and it will be the first video. Listen to it once I give the cue. ;) **

**So when you see this: (Cue Music!) in the chapter, listen to the song. Hopefully I don't sound like a complete idiot. :P **

**Cary: "Say it."**

**Me: "No." *Shakes head stubbornly***

**Cary "SAY IT." **

**Me: "NEVER!" **

**Cary: "Say it or I'll get my fireworks." **

**Me: *Smirks* "You can't because your hands and legs are tied to my bed." **

**Cary: *Looks at readers* "It's true! HELP!" *Struggles against ties***

**Me: "Hush You! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned except for original characters and idea's.**

**Me: "Are you happy now?" **

**Cary: "No, because I am TIED to your BED against MY WILL!" **

**Me: *Shrugs* "Shit happens. Get over it. Now while the nice reviewers read the story, you and I have some business to attend to." *Cheeky Smirk***

**Cary: "NO! HELP ME!" *Screams fade away into background***

Chapter 10.

Farrah P.O.V.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Ugh! What the fuck is that noise? I am trying to sleep here!_

I groaned in annoyance and slowly opened my eyes. This is _not _my room. I was in a hospital room.

The fight with my father came rushing back into my head, giving me a major headache. I was just starting to notice the pain in the rest of my body as well.

"Son of a bitch." I cursed, grabbing onto my head. When I lifted my arms up, I noticed the giant bandage wrapped around my upper right arm. I took a deep breath, only to have a sharp pain shoot threw my chest. I was in one of those ugly hospital gowns and my hair was down, blood free. Just then, the door opened and my mom came rushing in.

"Your awake!" She exclaimed excitedly, stopping next to the bed and giving me a huge hug.

"Hey mom." I smiled, ignoring the pounding in my head and the pain in my chest.

"I am so sorry Farrah." She whispered into my hair. My eyes watered, but I held in my tears.

"It's not your fault mom." I said. She pulled back and I could see the fear, anger and guilt in her eyes.

"Yes, it is! I'm your mother Farrah! I should have figured it out! I knew you and your father weren't close anymore, but this…" She started to cry. "I should have known." She whispered. Before I had a chance to respond, the door opened again and tall, blonde man came in holding a clip board. He smiled warmly at me. Mom wiped her eyes and tried to calm down.

"Hello Farrah. I'm Doctor Williams. I must say you are a very lucky girl, with only two bruised ribs and a minor concussion. How are you feeling right now?" He asked.

"Well, my head is pounding and my chest hurts like hell." I told him. He gave a small chuckle and wrote it down on his clip board.

"I believe it. That's to be expected with your injuries. We were able to snap your wrist back into place when you were asleep, and some of our female nurses changed you and rinsed the blood out of you hair." He explained to me. I nodded and leaned back.

"So when can I get out of here?" I asked in all seriousness. He chuckled again and my mom shook her head at me.

"Farrah, it's 10:00 at night. You were only sleeping for an hour and a half." She told me. My eyes widened.

"You mean it only happened a while ago?" I asked in disbelief. Mom nodded, and I sighed.

"Unfortunately Farrah, you wont be leaving tonight. I would like to keep you overnight for observation, and then if you seem good enough in the morning, you can leave." Doctor Williams gave a sympathetic smile.

"Fine." I sighed again.

"Honey, Deputy Lamb is waiting outside. He would like to talk to you, if your up to it?" Mom pushed some hair out of my face. I went to sit back up, but got super dizzy and swayed slightly, so I leaned back against the bed again.

"Be careful how fast you move around Farrah. Even though it's only minor, your concussion will cause you dizziness. And don't be surprised if you feel nauseous or don't feel quite normal here and there. You might say some pretty weird things with the concussion and your ribs are going to be sore for a while as well, especially when you yawn or take any really deep breaths" Doctor Williams warned me.

"Maybe it's best if Deputy Lamb come's back tomorrow." Mom suggested.

"No, I can do it. I promise I'll stop if I can't handle it, ok?"

"…..Alright." Mom caved. I gave a small smile and Doctor Williams nodded.

"I'll just go get him then. I'll be back to check on you again later Farrah." And with that, he was gone. Not a moment later, Deputy Lamb was entering. He gave me a sad smile, and pulled a chair up next to the bed.

"Hey Mr. Lamb." I greeted as I usually would.

"Hello Farrah. I'm sorry for the inconvenient timing, but I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot away." I said, and he flinched the tiniest bit. Probably because he had to shoot my father only an hour and a half ago.

"Alright. Has your father beaten you before?" He started. I glanced at my mom, who looked like she wanted to break down.

"Yes."

"After the first beating, did it continue?" I knew he knew it did, but he still had to ask.

"Yes."

"How long has he beaten you?" I glanced at each of them and sighed.

"Since I was ten." I confessed. It felt good to finally confess it, and I felt free in a way. My mom let out a sob and buried her face in her hands at my answer. Deputy Lamb sighed and wrote it down.

"When did he first hit you?"

"A month after my 10th birthday." I looked down at my hands.

"Alright, almost done. Now this next question might be uncomfortable, but I need you to answer truthfully." Deputy Lamb had a very serious look on his face.

"Yes sir." I nodded. He looked slightly uncomfortable himself, but pushed it aside.

"Has your father ever sexually assaulted you?" He asked. My mom paled and looked scared out of her mind.

"No. He has never touched me sexually." I answered truthfully, looking at them both. Mom let out a relived sigh and grabbed onto my hand.

"Alright then, we're done for tonight. I'll come back in the morning when your more awake and we can talk again." Deputy Lamb got up and I nodded at him.

"Thank you." I said to him, my eyes watering slightly. He knew what I meant, and patted my knee gently.

"Your welcome. You are very brave Farrah." He told me, shook hands with my mom, then left the room, shutting the door behind him quietly.

"Four years." My mom whispered, shaking her head back and forth slowly. I squeezed her hand.

"Momma?" I asked like I used to when I was little. She looked so guilty.

"I can't believe this was happening, for four years, and I didn't even notice. I can't tell you how sorry I am Farrah." I smiled at my mom and pulled her into another hug.

"I don't blame you, and I never will. It's over now, so please stop blaming yourself." I said. She pulled away and smiled.

"Ok. We don't have to talk about this right now. Plus, I think Cary, Alice and Joe would like to see you, if your ok with it?" She asked. My eyes widened again.

"My friends are here? Yes I want to see them!" I exclaimed happily. Mom laughed a little and got up.

"Alright, but it's only the three. Charles, Preston and Martin left a while ago."

"That's ok, I can see them tomorrow." I smiled.

"I'll go get them then." She walked to the door.

"Wait, what about Sadie?" It just occurred to me that I hadn't seen my sister since I was being wheeled into an ambulance.

"She's out in the waiting room with Cary's mom and your friends. I'll send her in to see you in a little while if she's still awake. But if not, you can see her tomorrow, ok?"

"Sounds good." I agreed. She nodded and disappeared out the door, leaving it open behind her. I twirled a piece of my hair around my finger as I waited, slightly nervous to see them. Why I was nervous, I don't know.

"Now she's a little tired, and she might say some strange things because if the concussion, but she seems fine right now." I looked up at the sound of my mom's voice from the hallway. Two seconds later, my friend's entered the room, my mom shutting the door behind them and giving us some privacy.

"Thank god your ok!" Alice was the first to me, and she hugged me tightly.

"Hello to you too, Ally." I laughed, but winced slightly. She pulled back and noticed the wince.

"Crap, I'm sorry! I hurt you didn't I?" She asked guiltily.

"My ribs are just sore, that's all. You didn't mean to do it." I smiled. She still looked guilty, but returned the smile and moved so Joe could hug me. As Joe and I hugged, I glanced over his shoulder and saw Cary staring at the floor.

"Cary?" I asked gently as Joe went and sat in one of the visitors chairs next to Alice. Cary looked up and I could see the worry in his eyes. I held out my arms and gave him a smile. He was across the room in seconds, hugging me like I would vanish.

"God Farrah, I was so scared. When the gun shot went off, and Deputy Lamb carried you out. Until you moved, I thought…..I thought you….." He was getting choked up, and I grabbed his face with my hands.

"You cant get rid of me that easily." I whispered with a small smile. He just looked at me for a few seconds, then pressed his lips to mine and pulled himself onto the bed with me.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He whispered. I didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded and buried my face in his neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, when do you get to go home?" Joe asked/yawned, leaning back in his chair. An hour had passed and Alice left a while ago, so she could get home before her dad found out she left. So Joe, Cary and I were just talking about random things and laughing like we usually would. Cary was sitting on the bed next to me, while I leaning against his chest with his arms around me.

"Supposedly I get to go home tomorrow." I answered. Joe nodded and blinked a couple times, making me giggle a little. Just then, the door opened and Deputy Lamb stepped in. He had been talking to my mom ever since she left my friends and I alone.

"It's time to leave." He told Joe. Nodding, Joe stood up and stretched, then walked over to me.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said tiredly. I smiled and pulled him into a hug. He kissed my forehead and I kissed his cheek, like a brother and sister would, and he pulled away.

"See you later man." Cary said.

"Night Joey." I smiled. Joe grinned tiredly and waved, walking out the door.

"You feel better soon Farrah." Deputy Lamb said with sincerity in his voice. It was weird hearing him say something like that, because he never shows emotion.

"Thank you sir, I will." And with that, he was out the door. I sighed and snuggled closer to my boyfriend.

"You tired?" He asked. I shook my head.

"A little, but I hate hospitals. Sleeping in one does not appeal to me." I grumbled. Cary laughed and gently nudged me away, standing up. I made a noise of protest and he smiled at me.

"Where are you going? I thought we were lying down?" I asked, already missing his body next to mine.

"Well now I'm getting up." He said in a 'Duh!' tone. I 'Humphed' and smacked the bed in annoyance.

"But I wanted to snuggle!" I pouted, not caring about how embarrassing that sounded.

"Snuggle?" Cary snickered with an eyebrow raised. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes snuggle! Now lay back down!" I commanded playfully.

"No." He smirked.

"Please?" I wined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"Grrrrrrrr.."

"Growling will get you nowhere, Farrah."

"Ugh! Fine, you win." I leaned back and crossed my arms across my chest, giving him my pouty glare. He smirked in victory.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." He snickered, sending me a wink then leaving me alone. I sighed and picked at a hangnail on my finger.

"Your lucky your cute Cary, otherwise I would beat the crap out of you for being so annoyingly smug." I mumbled to myself. I instantly regretted my choice of words, though, because the horrible scene from earlier started to rewind in my head, over, and over, and over again. I tried to blink back tears, but a few made their way onto my cheeks.

"Don't think about it, Farrah. It's over." I whispered to myself.

_Who am I kidding? I will never be able to forget it. _

I sat there and gnawed on my hangnail, trying not to cry, while I waited for Cary to comeback. A few minutes later, Cary returned.

"You feeling up to a walk?" Was the first thing he said.

"Uh, what?" I asked, confused. He walked over to the bed and grabbed my hands.

"The hospital has a courtyard and I asked the Doctor and your mom if it was ok for you to go outside. So, you feeling up to it?" He asked with a smile. A grin made it's way onto my face.

"Seriously?" He nodded. "Yes, that sounds great." I answered. He helped me up and I thanked god that the hospital gown didn't have an opening in the back. I ignored the dizziness when I stood up and intertwined our fingers together. We smiled at each other and I leaned on him slightly as we walked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The walk to the courtyard wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, but it was painful because of my ribs. I ignored the pain though, happy to be out of that depressingly white room and with Cary.

The courtyard was plain, but still beautiful in a simple way. Rose bushes lined the four pathways that met in the middle of the courtyard, benches placed equal distances apart and across from each other. Lights that resembled street lights, but much smaller, stood on each side of every pathway, but were not on. It's small, but all in all, a pretty and calming place to relax.

"Oh wow." I gasped at the beauty above me. The moon was full and cast the perfect amount of light in the courtyard, explaining the reason behind the lights not being on. A few clouds surrounded the moon and more stars than anyone could ever count shinning high above gave the sky a very majestic look. If you stared at it long enough, not paying attention to anything else, you would think you were floating with the stars.

"I take it you like it?" Cary asked with a smile as I sat down on the closest bench. I nodded, still gawking at the sky's beauty.

"Good, I hoped you would. I thought it would be nice and relaxing after everything that…happened." He choked on the last word. I switched my gaze to him, only to find him staring at the ground. Grabbing his chin, I pulled his face up to mine.

"Thank you." I whispered sincerely. Much to my liking, he leaned forward and kissed me sweetly.

"Dance with me." I blinked a few times, wondering if I heard him correctly. He looked completely serious.

"What?" I giggled a little. Instead of answering, he took my hands gently and pulled me up. He lead me to the middle of the courtyard, were he kissed my hand and bowed slightly.

**(Cue Music!)**

"Would you, my amazing, intelligent, sweet as sugar, incredibly beautiful girlfriend, like to dance?" He looked up at me with a adorably cute smile. Blushing, I was ready to cry at how perfect he was.

"I would love to." I curtsied slightly and he grinned. Grabbing my waist with one hand, he pulled me closer. I laid my hand on his shoulder, and our free hands locked together.

Slowly, we started to spin. We weren't amazing dancers, but I think we did pretty good for our first dance. It went on like that for a while, us smiling happily at each other, until I decided to switch positions. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck, and he did the same to my waist. Now swaying in gentle circular motions, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You are so amazing, Cary." I told him. He chuckled.

"I doubt it."

"Oh but you are. You have protected me and defended me since we were toddlers and you have saved my life countless times, whether it be asthma attacks or train crashes. Your completely insane sometimes, but your also sweet, caring, hot, and not to mention wonderful at being romantic." I spoke sincerely, lifting my head up to look at him.

"Th-thanks." He stuttered, making me grin. Had it not been for the light provided by the moon, I would have never noticed the blush on his face.

"There are so many amazing things about you, but I can't name them all because there are to many." He told me. I giggled, not at all offended at his lake of detail, because I knew he meant it just by the way he said it. I don't know what's so amazing about myself, but I wasn't going to question him now. We resumed out relaxed dancing, and I laid my head back down oh his shoulder.

Free. That is how I felt as I danced with Cary beneath the seemingly never-ending sky. It felt like we were floating with the stars, and it was just us. There was no asthma, no abuse, no train crash, no pain, no worries. Just happiness and joy. The world just faded away and it was only Cary and I, and we were free of it all. Free.

Sighing happily, I glanced up at the stars and thanked god for letting me live, and letting me see my friends and family again.

_And I don't know what I did to deserve him, but thank you god. Thank you for Cary._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**END SCENE! XD **

**Well? Was it good? Was it bad? Did you Love it? Did it suck eggs? **

**Review!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


End file.
